Expired Lover
by BethylAddixon
Summary: THIS IS COMPLETELY AU! Beth leaves her fiancé to come home. What happens when she sees a strange man working for her Daddy and takes a sudden interest? It'll be slow burning at first but it'll pick up! Rated M for language, adult situations and Bethyl smut in chapters after 14!
1. Chapter 1

Beth couldn't help but absent mindedly chew on her thumb as she drove down the busy highway towards Georgia. I had been nearly _three years _since she had been home. _Three years. _Her now ex-fiance Zach had convinced her to run away with him to Cali. _Zach. Damn it!_

The faint memory of her running away with him willed tears to her tired eyes. 'Get a hold of yourself, Bethy!' She internally shouted at herself as she pulled the shiny, black Charger to the shoulder of the highway. She forcefully rubbed the tears out of her big doe eyes and put on an old pair of Ray-Bans to block out the smoldering Georgia sun.

She heaved a breathy sigh and clenched the steering wheel as she merged back onto the highway. 'No more thinkin' about him, he ain't worth it!' She scolded herself. She almost forgot about the one thing she held dear. _Music._ Beth cranked up the volume and started to sing at the top of her lungs as she neared Georgia.

~~~~26 hours earlier ~~~~

Beth paced across the living room of her and Zach's LA apartment. 'When the hell is he gonna get off of work?' She inwardly complained. Zach had been coming home late for the past two weeks. A couple of times he had come home reeking of perfume, but Beth just turned the other cheek telling herself that she loved him. She _couldn't _leave him, he was all she had here in LA.

Finally plopping down on the leather couch, the petit blonde flipped on the TV only to find nothing interesting on. There was a loud crash at the door that made Beth nearly jump out of her skin. 'What the hell?!' She thought as she padded towards the door and looked through the peep hole. Standing on her tippy-toes she could only make out a slightly curly mop of light brown hair.

"Zach?" She breathed slightly startled as she fumbled with the lock.

"Beth! Open the fuckin' door!" Zach yelled, obviously drunk as he pounded on the wood.

Beth yanked the large door open and stood back as a very drunk Zach barreled into the apartment knocking several things down in his wake. Beth almost laughed when he tripped over his own feet and almost landed on his ass, but she knew better. The way Zach was acting gave Beth a funny feeling, but she quickly dismissed it.

"Zach? Baby? Let's get you to the couch." She stated as lightly as she could, padding over to lead him to the mass of leather.

"Get off of me," he slurred as he batted away her attempts to get him to sit down.

She put her arm around his waist and damn near tugged him to the couch. He flopped down on the couch causing Beth's face to press into his chest. Beth instantly yanked back at the sickly sweet smell of cheap perfume. Her eyes darting to his face only to find hot pink lipstick smeared around his mouth and a string of small hickies leading to the top of his chest. Tears pricked her large blue eyes threatening to spring free.

"What the hell, Zach?" She choked out stepping backwards. Trying to get as far away from him as possible.

"I've been meaning to tell ya fer a while, Bethy." He spit out his voice dripping with venom.

"GET. OUT." Beth screamed gesturing towards the open door as she blinked through tears that were streaming down her face.

"Fine." He slurred as he stumbled across the living room.

"Stupid bitch…fuck." He mumbled as he swayed past her.

The large door slammed after him. Beth swayed only a moment before pacing the length of the living room once more. She could barely wrap her mind around what just happened. Only one thing rattled in Beth's mind. 'I gotta leave. I gotta go.' It was then that Beth decided that she was going home. She made her way to what used to be their bedroom, only stopping momentarily to pick up a framed picture of her and Zach.

She grit her teeth as tears spilled onto her flushed cheeks. She picked up the picture and caressed it before chunking into the small waste basket by the door. All of the anger and frustration crashed down on the petit blonde all at once. With one swipe she knocked all of the pictures of her and Zach off of the coffee table. Looking at all of the pictures broken on the floor, Beth slumped against the wall sobbing.

When she regained her posture, she stood up and rushed into the bedroom. Packing ALL of her clothes, make up and shoes. Pulling her mass of blonde curls into a pony tail, she quickly put on a pair of black Converse, a pair of jean shorts and a baby blue V-neck. Beth loaded her suit cases into her car and jogged back up the stairs.

She scanned the apartment making sure that she got everything. She left the apartment key and her engagement ring on the table and ran to the car. She sat there for ten minutes mentally preparing herself for the thirty-one hour drive.

~~~~back to present~~~

Beth's chest felt tight as she crossed the Georgia state line. 'Come on Bethy.' She coached herself. Ever since she got made it through Birmingham she had been trying to rub the sleep from her eyes. As if on cue, the low fuel light began to blink. 'Yes! I need to get a Red Bull or something." She thought as she pulled into a small gas station.

After filling up the tank and downing a Red Bull she decided to take a rest. Beth had only stopped once, and that was to sleep. Other than that, Beth had been running on adrenaline. She huffed as she drove away from the gas station and back onto the highway. Only a couple more hours until she would be home. 'Oh shit!' She thought. She still had yet to call Daddy. They would love the surprise….right?

_Before I say anything, the wonderful Riain is my beta/mentor! Heyyyy! Don't forget to review! Any comments or helpful suggestions will grind out more chapters! I plan on introducing Daryl next chapter! I hope to hear from you! REVIEW! _

-SFR


	2. Chapter 2

Beth's nerves practically buzzed as she melted into the country side of King's County. Before long, she heard the familiar crunch of the farm's extended gravel driveway. Gripping the steering wheel she came to a stop outside of the two-story white house. 'You've come this far, just get out of the car Beth!' She mentally coached herself.

As she walked up the steps, a flood of memories crashed down on her. She plopped down onto the steps and buried her face in her hands. Sobs wracked her body, as she thought of the night that she ran away with Zach.

~~~~_Three years ago~~~~_

"C'mon Bethy!" Zach coaxed, pushing blonde curls out of her face.

"Zach….I don't know if I can. I can't leave Momma and Daddy like this." Beth said trying to avoid eye contact.

"Beth, I love you. We can start a new life together in LA. If we leave tonight, we can make it there in two days tops." Zach spoke softly, wrapping his arm around her petit frame.

"We _just _graduated, Zach. Do we have to leave so…" Beth was cut off as Zach swiftly reached into his pocket and got down on one knee.

"I know this is cheesy, but will you marry me?" Zach asked hopefully, looking up into Beth's bewildered face. Her big doe eyes brimming with tears.

"Oh my God. Are you serious? Yes!" Beth squealed as she nearly knocked Zach backwards in a crushing hug.

"Loosen up a little, babe. I can't breathe." Zach choked as Beth quickly released him.

Zach slid the tiny diamond ring on her slender finger before pressing a kiss to her lips. Beth beamed at the ring on her left finger. Marveling at the silver band and touching the small diamond.

"I'll go." She said simply as she put a small hand to Zach's cheek.

"You'll come to LA with me?" Zach asked incredulously, Beth nodded furiously as he pulled her into a crushing hug.

Beth couldn't believe what was happening. A thousand things were running through her mind simultaneously. 'If we're gonna leave tonight, we'll have to leave in the next two hours.' She planned, pulling away from Zach's hold. Beth left Zach on the porch as she darted into the house. The petit blonde bounded up the stairs two at a time before skidding into her room. She stood on her tippy toes pulling the pastel purple suitcase from the top of her closet and throwing it onto her queen size bed. She piled clothes, shoes and necessities. Beth ripped down the oak stairs finding Zach at the bottom, accidentally crashing into him.

"Damn Beth!" Zach hollered as they sat tangled in a heap of limbs, both laughing uncontrollably.

"Sorry.." Beth apologized as a heat creeped up her neck a filling her cheeks.

"It's alright. We leaving now?" Zach asked as he helped Beth up onto her feet.

"Momma and Daddy will be home in about an hour." She informed him as she made for the note pad on the kitchen table, searching for a pen in the neighboring drawer.

Beth didn't even notice the tears streaming down her face until they formed small puddles on the lined paper she was leaning over. She quickly wiped her eyes and started scribbling on the paper avoiding the water droplets.

_I'm sorry that I left before ya'll got home. I'm leaving for Cali with Zach. I contact you after a while. Don't send anyone after me, I'm almost 18 and I'll be safe with Zach._

_XOXO, Beth_

Beth stared at the note before deciding that it would be fine. She knew deep down that what she was doing was unforgivable, but that didn't stop her. 'I'll deal with Daddy later.' Beth thought. Beth grasped Zach's large hand and led him towards the door.

"I'll give ya a second." Zach said as he made his way down the steps.

The giddy-ness of running away with Zach was quickly faded and turned into guilt and sadness. Beth blankly stared at the memories with tears steadily flowing down her cheeks. With one last look at her childhood home, she turned on her heel and ran down the steps to Zach's waiting truck.

~~~~back to present~~~~

"Beth, honey? Is that you?" A soft voice spoke causing Beth to snap out of her daze and whirl around.

"Momma…." Beth sputtered, quickly nudging tears out of her swollen eyes.

"Beth." Annette whispered as she walked across the porch to cradle her youngest in her arms.

"Momma, I'm s-s-so s-s-sorry for l-leaving." Beth sobbed.

"Nettie, what's goin….." Hershel questioned as he made it to the door way. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the familiar mass of blonde hair.

"Daddy, I'm so sorry…." Beth started when she lifted her head up to see her Hershel's shocked face.

Beth quickly untangled herself from her mother's grasp and ran to Hershel. Hershel paused only a moment before he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He pulled back and led Beth into the house, Annette quickly following.

"Beth, honey." Annette said getting Beth's attention by laying a hand on her shoulder. "Go upstairs and clean up." She continued, nudging her towards the stairs. Beth climbed the stairs and made her way towards her room. As she walked passed her older sister Maggie's room, she couldn't help but peek in. From what Beth could tell, it looked as if Maggie still lived at home. 'Maybe Maggs doesn't hate me anymore for leaving.' Beth pondered. She could still remember the angry text messages she received as she a Zach were heading down the highway. It broke her heart when her own sister told her to never come back. Beth quickly brushed off the unpleasant memory and sprinted towards her room.

She hesitated as she entered her room, brushing away tears. 'They my room _exactly _as I left it.' Beth inwardly sobbed as she slipped off her Converse and sat on the end of her bed. The whole time she was in LA, she secretly missed home. The hustle and bustle couldn't compete with the quiet Georgia countryside. Where there were hazy, dewy mornings on the farm, there were hot, smoggy mornings in LA. 'I'll never miss LA or Zach.' Beth sneered inwardly. She stretched out as she was consumed by the familiar comfort of her bed.

"Nope." She said aloud, propping her head up. "Won't miss that hell hole at ALL."

She huffed as she stood up and padded towards the bathroom. She cringed as she glanced in the mirror, sticking her tongue out in disgust. 'Woah, I look like hell." She thought. She practically yanked the hair tie out of the mass of tangled, golden curls, gnawing on her lip in response to her hair ripping. When the hair tie freed her hair she massaged her tender scalp, staring into the mirror before she turned the shower on.

The warm water felt like heaven on her skin. She quickly scrubbed the grime off of her skin using her trademark vanilla body wash, and then averted all of her focus to her hair. She soaked the mass of curls and expertly lathered the honey scented shampoo and conditioner. Refreshed, she stepped out of the shower and dried off.

She eyed herself in the mirror before brushing her teeth and smoothing her wet hair up into a top knot. Satisfied, she strutted into her bedroom clad in her purple bathrobe. She searched through her closet finding exactly what she was looking for. She slipped on a tank top and jean shorts, pulling on her knit sweater and jamming her small feet into her Toms before exiting her room.

Not watching where she was going, she slammed into a hard chest falling flat on her ass with an 'OOMPH'.

"Ow. Watch where you're going!" She griped not looking up.

"How 'bout _you _watch where _you're _goin'." A gruff voice she didn't recognize retaliated.

A startled Beth looked up to two dark blue eyes piercing her big blue ones. 'Who the hell are you?' She inwardly questioned. The man was attractive in a grungy sort of way. His dark, shaggy hair hung in his eyes as he looked at her expectantly as she sat there dazed and confused.

"Well? Are ya gonna get up off yer ass or not?" He asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

**Yaay! We just met Daryl! Ahhhh! REVIEW! I can't wait to post chapter 3! I don't have a routine yet so be patient with my wacky schedule!**

**-SFR**


	3. Chapter 3

Daryl walked up the steps onto the wrap around porch of the Greene house. Just like any other day, he walked into the house and headed for the kitchen to see what Hershel had planned for him to do. Hershel had taken in Daryl and offered him a job when Maggie had found him in the woods with an arrow in his side and brought him to the house. Daryl was bed ridden for two weeks before he told Hershel how he got injured.

When Merle had been arrested for possession of cocaine, Daryl was evicted from their small apartment and forced to find another place to live. Daryl wasn't much for cities anymore. So naturally, he gravitated towards his old home in King's County. He figured it would be a while until he got enough money to get a place to live, so he decided to live in the woods for the time being. Living in the woods wasn't a big deal. When he was an adolescent, he lived in the woods for two weeks before anyone knew he was gone. The day Daryl injured himself; he came across a large farm. Not knowing it was the infamous Greene farm, he decided to steal a horse so he'd have a means of transportation. The damn horse bucked Daryl off of a ledge causing him to let a bolt loose sending it into his side by accident. Daryl blacked out for a long time before Maggie found him. All he could remember was being dragged up the stairs by an old man and a young girl with brown hair, later recognizing them as Hershel Greene the town veterinarian and his daughter Maggie. After practically telling Hershel his life story, the old man simply told him that he'd stay on the farm and work. Daryl wasn't nobody's bitch, but he listened and did what he was told. Daryl had been there ever since, going on two and a half years.

Daryl stopped in his tracks when he walked in on Maggie screeching at Hershel. Maggie was red faced and stood with fists clenched while Hershel leaned against the counter with a look of defeat on his face. Daryl had to stop himself from smirking, but damn Maggie looked comical.

"What the hell are you smirking at Dixon?" Maggie seethed. Daryl couldn't help but let the smirk spread to a smile. Just before he was about to fire back, Hershel spoke up.

"Maggie, language." Hershel reprimanded. This only caused Maggie's fists to ball up more and Daryl to stifle a chuckle.

"But, _Daddy_…" Maggie spoke through clenched teeth, eyebrows raised while darting her eyes to Daryl who was biting his nail to keep from chuckling even more. Instead of arguing with Maggie more, Hershel turned his attention to Daryl.

"Daryl, could you do me a favor and run upstairs to the guest room and get the towels so Nettie can do the laundry?" Hershel was obviously trying to get Daryl out of the room.

So, Daryl just nodded and made his way up the stairs towards the guest room. On his way, he noticed a light purple suitcase outside of the second bedroom. Daryl knew that Hershel had two daughters, but he never met the youngest girl. All Hershel had told him was that she had run off to California with her boyfriend six months before Maggie had found him by the spring impaled with an arrow.

Daryl swung open the guest room door and made his way into the bathroom; grabbing the towels and shutting the door behind him. He was rounding the corner when he saw a flash on blonde and felt the impact of a body against his.

"Ow. Watch where you're going!" the blonde whined, rubbing her elbows.

"How 'bout _you _watch where _you're _goin'." Daryl retaliated a bit annoyed; shifting the towels in his arms.

Once he spoke, her head whipped up with a bewildered look on her face. For some reason, when she stared at him with those big blue eyes it pissed him off. Daryl could read peoples' emotions pretty well, but she was unreadable. Her big blue doe eyes were so innocent looking, he couldn't tell if she was surprised or scared of him. He longer they stared at each other, the more Daryl noticed how beautiful she was. He broke the silence by speaking up.

"Well? Are ya gonna get up off yer ass or not?" Daryl questioned, slightly pissed.

It took the blonde a few seconds before snapping out of her daze. She immediately looked down and started to pick her cuticles.

"Well? Are ya deaf? I asked ya if yer gonna get up or not?" Daryl asked again waving his hand tring to gain her attention. This girl was legitimately getting under his skin.

"I..uh. I mean..sorry" She apologized; scrambling to her feet.

When she got to her feet she looked up at him, her eyes questioning. 'Well, this must be the youngest Greene girl.' Daryl thought. Daryl was caught off guard when she extended her hand, her lips spreading into a warm smile.

"I'm Beth. May I ask who you are?" She asked.

Daryl just stared at her hand. He tightened his arms around towels deciding not to shake her hand. She awkwardly pulled her hand back as a vivid blush creeped to her cheeks. Daryl felt like a jackass, but he had always been uncomfortably at a loss of reactions to strangers. Through the years, being an asshole became an automatic reflex no matter what. He swallowed hard and shifted to his left leg before finally speaking.

"Uh. I'm Daryl. I work fer your Daddy." Daryl didn't feel like he owed anyone an explanation, but he felt kind of shitty. So instead of ignoring her and going back down stairs at a rapid pace, he answered her.

"Oh. Nice ta meet you Daryl." She said smiling again.

Daryl only half smirked and grunted in response. His eyes darted to her face before he turned on his heel and made his way down the stairs towards Annette waiting in the laundry room. He'd had always felt comfortable around Annette. Annette acted like a mother figure to him in a way.

"How're you doing today Daryl?" Annette asked attempting to male conversation. He leaned against the dryer messing with a stray hanger.

"I'm fine. I just ran into Beth? Yeah, Beth upstairs….." Daryl spoke. Before he was able to finish, he was interrupted by the angry screaming in the entryway.

Annette and Daryl moved outside of the laundry room to see what was going on. Standing in front of them Beth and Maggie were practically at each other's throats. Maggie was pointing an accusing finger in Beth's face as Beth attempted to bat it away. They were both screaming at the top of their lungs, while Hershel and Annette were off to the side. Hershel was rubbing his temples as Annette stood there with her hand over her mouth unable to speak. Personally, Daryl was getting a kick out of this. Daryl leaned back against the wall, arms crossed while a smirk played at his lips. Daryl looked over at Hershel, earning a shake of the head. He dismissed Hershel's grimace and got comfortable for the show.

"You selfish bitch! You just up and left Momma and Daddy without a care in the world! You _abandoned _your family! I thought I told you to NEVER come back, did I not?" Maggie yelled getting closer to Beth.

"Whatever Maggie! You always ran away with your good for nothing boyfriends! I left once! Since when did you ever care about family values?! If I'm a selfish bitch, then you sure as hell are too!" Beth edged, having to stand on her tippy toes to get eye level with the eldest Greene.

With tears streaming down Beth's face, she ran out the door and headed towards the stables. Maggie stared after her, seething and almost spitting fire. Daryl felt a hand on his shoulder and jerked slightly.

"Daryl could you please go and get Beth?" Hershel asked, concern filling his eyes.

Daryl nodded his head and made his way after Beth. When he got to the stables he noticed that neither Beth nor the white mare named Buckles was there. 'Damn it!' he cursed. Daryl had hated horses ever since he had stolen Nellie and almost killed himself by getting bucked off and accidentally shooting himself with his cross bow.

To Daryl's misfortune, Nellie was the only other horse left in the stable. Daryl knew he would never catch Beth on foot. He warily saddled Nellie and made his way down the trail. Daryl stopped and dismounted Nellie when he saw Buckles tied up to a tree.

Daryl stopped in his tracks when he heard a sharp scream. On instinct he ran towards the scream not knowing what he'd find.

"Oh, shit!" Daryl cursed.

**DUN, DUN, DUN! Cliffhanger! So, did you like it? If you did review! I'd like to thank my wonderful beta Riain for giving helpful tips! REVIEW REVIEW! Any opinions are welcome! Good or bad! Keep in mind, I don't have a schedule so my updates may be wacky for a while! Thanks for the likes/follows/reviews from the last two chapters! Remember that REVIEWS fuel my ego! Hope to hear from ya'll! -SFR**


	4. Chapter 4

Beth bounded down the stairs to go to the kitchen to talk to Hershel. She was a little surprised to find Maggie waiting at the bottom. There was no hint of a smile anywhere on Maggie's face, she was _livid._ When Beth reached the bottom of the stairs, she tried to skirt around the angry older sister. Maggie would have none of it and she grabbed Beth's arm, jerking her back. Beth yanked her arm out of Maggie's grasp and looked up at her, her face twisting in anger.

"OW! Maggie! What the hell?!" Beth yelled. Taking a step back and rubbing her wrist.

"Don't give me that shit! What the hell are you doing back here?" Maggie yelled back. Getting a step closer to Beth who was also taking a step forward.

"That's none of your concern. It's between me and Daddy." Beth said trying not to cause a scene. Beth tried to push past Maggie, but Maggie shoved her back.

When Maggie shoved Beth back, Beth looked around only to see that they had an audience. Momma had her hand over her mouth with a horrified look on her face, Daddy just shook his head apparently choosing to let the sisters duke it out and the man she just crashed into, Daryl, was leaned back against the wall with a smirk playing across his lips. 'What a jackass. He's enjoying this. If he wants a good show I'll give him one.' Beth thought as she turned her attention back to Maggie.

"You selfish bitch! You just up and left Momma and Daddy without a care in the world! You _abandoned _your family! I thought I told you to NEVER come back, did I not?" Maggie yelled getting closer to Beth.

"Whatever Maggie! You always ran away with your good for nothing boyfriends! I left once! Since when did you ever care about family values?! If I'm a selfish bitch, then you sure as hell are too!" Beth edged, as she stood on her tippy toes to get eye level. Maggie's words were hurtful enough to stop Beth in her rampage. With tears running down her face she ran to the one place she felt comfortable anymore. The stables.

Beth blasted out of the door, skipping the front steps. She ran as fast as she could without tripping. Skidding into the stables she ran for the first horse named Buckles. She would've taken Nellie, her favorite horse, but Buckles was already saddled and ready to go. Beth and Buckles ripped out of the stables. Beth looked back to see Daryl attempting to follow her. He entered the barn and Beth knew that he was going to come after her via Nellie.

Beth was incredibly embarrassed that Daryl had witnessed her and Maggie's scuffle. 'Great. Now Daryl knows practically everything.' Beth groaned inwardly. Just from crashing into him in the hallway, Beth wanted to know more about him. He seemed so mysterious and secretive that it intrigued and also irked her. Beth's curiosity was always her downfall. 'Damn Maggie for embarrassing me like that!' Beth cursed. Beth quickly dismounted Buckles and tied her to a neighboring tree. The forest was so peaceful. Instead of it calming her it made her angrier. How was it possible for something to be so peaceful when her life was so screwed up at the moment? Beth let out an ear piercing scream loud enough to wake the dead. To her own amazement, she began to tear limbs from trees and kicked whatever was in her path. She didn't know that Daryl was watching her until she heard him curse loudly.

"Oh, shit!" he yelled. She turned to see Daryl looking after something she couldn't see.

"Goddamn horse got spooked by your scream. What the fuck are ya screaming at, girl?" Daryl was obviously pissed. His icy stare sinking into her skin, she flared up.

"I was screaming to let off steam, if you really must know! Am I allowed to do that on my own land?" Beth seethed as she trudged up the slope to him.

Instead of firing back like he usually would he was at a loss for words. He just stood there with a bewildered look on his face as his hands clenched into fists to his sides. 'Who the hell does she think she is?' he thought. He was just about to fire back when she dropped to her knees sobbing. Daryl always felt awkward in these situations. When a woman started to get emotional, he usually hauled ass in the other direction. He couldn't do that this time, she looked so damn helpless and he told Hershel that he's find her and bring he back to the house.

"Uh..umm. Don't cry, I didn't mean ta yell at ya." He said warily bent down to pat her back. This only made Beth sob harder.

"C'mon. Let's get ya back ta the house." He said as he helped her to her feet.

Unexpectadly, Beth crashed into him, wrapping her arms around him as if she was hanging on for dear life. Daryl froze, nobody had hugged him in a long time, if ever. He couldn't move for the life of him. Beth let go and looked up at him with her big watery doe eyes and stepped back.

"Sorry…" She mumbled, wiping her eyes and sniveling as she made her way over to Buckles.

Beth untied Buckles and stood back, allowing Daryl to mount her first before she got on. Daryl was so uncomfortable on the ride back, he could barely handle it. Part of him enjoyed being this close to Beth, another part of him felt guilty about it. How old was he? Nineteen? Twenty? Daryl was thirty-four. He had to be at least fifteen years older than her. She was very attractive, and there was no lying about that. Daryl inwardly scolded himself for thinking such things about his boss's youngest daughter.

After they put Buckles back in the stables, they made their way back up to the house. Daryl tried to ignore it when Beth practically cowered behind them as they walked through the door. Daryl realized why she was cowering when he looked up to see Maggie, still angry, standing at the top of the stairs. Maggie ignored Beth as she strutted out the door and to her car. Maggie stuck her head in only to yell a message directed at Hershel and Annette.

"Momma! Daddy! I'm staying at Glenn's tonight!" With that, she slammed the front door and left.

Daryl followed suit and made his for the guest house near the barn. He swung open the door, undressed and climbed into bed. Damned if he didn't fall asleep thinking of Beth Greene.

**Sorry that this is such a short chapter, but I have to cram some study time in for finals! Be patient, it'll be summer for me on Thursday. I promise that I'll be able to write more and devote more time to fanfic. Right now, I'm writing when my muse isn't being a total bitch….REVIEW! When you guys review with prompts and good feedback it makes me want to write more! Sooooo….REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Also, a special shoutout to crimsonrose0003 for the prompt for Beth to be throwing a fit! I'll be back, hopefully by FRIDAY! Catch ya on the flip side, SFR**


	5. Chapter 5

Beth stood in the middle of the foyer stunned. Had Maggie really just left and had not said a word to her? 'Hmm. Maybe Momma or Daddy told her not to.' Beth contemplated. Beth turned to see Daryl walking out the door and heading to the guest house. Beth would be lying if she told herself that she wasn't a tad disappointed. She was still embarrassed because of what he witnessed. She was going to apologize to him, but he left before she could say anything. Beth had always hated fighting with Maggie. It was embarrassing enough when family witnessed it, and that to have it in front of a virtual stranger was the worst feeling imaginable. There is always the feeling you need to apologize for the whole situation and then explain it to them like it's their business. Maggie always had the worst timing.

Beth sauntered upstairs replaying the eventful evening in her head. Beth was truly hoping that Maggie would forgive and forget, but Maggie held grudges. The sisters were almost complete opposites. While Beth had natural Georgian charm, Maggie could be easily confused with a New Yorker. Grudges were foreign to Beth until she left Zach. She had honestly never hated someone before, and she doesn't like the feeling.

Beth changed into more comfortable clothing and plopped down onto her bed. It was only eight o'clock, but she was exhausted. Maybe tomorrow would be better.

Daryl awoke early to get a head start on fixing Hershel's old red Ford. Daryl was a good mechanic, but this truck was complete junk. He hadn't made a dent in it after two weeks. Daryl could fix about anything.

"Daryl! Breakfast!" Annette called from the porch, the front door slamming behind her.

"Comin'!" He called, wiping his hands on his jeans. It wasn't eight in the morning as he already had oil spots on his clothes.

Daryl headed out of the barn and towards the house. He hadn't noticed his uncomfortably growling stomach until the scent of bacon wafted into the foyer. He unconsciously licked his lips, and headed towards the kitchen which is connected to the dining room. Hershel was sitting at the head of the table reading the paper and sipping his coffee while Annette busied herself at the stove. It was customary that Annette had Daryl at the table and ready to eat at least fifteen minutes before the food was actually ready. Daryl didn't dare say anything along the lines of telling her to hurry up. He had done that only once, and Annette had lectured him and made him skip breakfast. He eventually learned to keep his mouth shut and to get a cup of coffee to tide him over until the food was ready.

"Daryl, dear, could you please go and wake Beth? I don't have the heart to wake her up this early after what happened." Annette asked as she looked over her glasses.

"Uh..sure. I guess." Daryl replied slightly reluctant.

He stood up and headed towards the stairs. Something about being in Beth's room made him uncomfortable, but he couldn't place it. He paused outside of her door and took a deep breath. He knocked on the door, but no one answered. He knocked about four more times before he reached for the doorknob. 'Fuck it.' Daryl mumbled. He swung open the door and stepped in. The room was empty, Beth was gone. Daryl strode over to the window, and looked out towards the driveway. Her car was still there. She couldn't be far. Daryl ruled out as many places as he could. He was just in the barn, so she couldn't be there. He decided she was on foot and probably on the main trail.

Daryl was just about to turn on his heal to go look for her when the bathroom door opened. He looked up to see Beth only clad in a white towel. She squeaked in surprise and instinctively clutched the towel to assure that it would stay put. Daryl's eyes widened and he instantly started to back step. He tripped over Beth's Toms and crashed to the floor. Daryl's face reddened as he attempted to get up.

"Daryl, are you okay?" Beth asked truly concerned. It took her only a couple of seconds to realize what he was gawking at, and then she remembered that she was wearing a towel.

Beth started to walk over to him; hand extended. Daryl's eyes only got wider as she neared. He put up his hands and got to his feet.

"I'm fine. Get some damn clothes on." He grunted turning to exit. He was so embarrassed that he almost forgot to tell her that breakfast was ready.

"Breakfast is ready." He called over his shoulder as he started down the steps.

He entered the kitchen and sat down in front of his coffee. What he needed to do was calm the hell down. The situation couldn't have been more awkward. Daryl had always had a knack for embarrassing himself in front of girls. He was either a completely disrespectful asshole, or he was awkward.

"Annette? Could I grab a quick smoke before breakfast?" Daryl asked, hoping that he didn't look very on edge.

"Those things are gonna kill you. If you really need to, it'll be fine. Breakfast will be ready in five minutes." Annette answered before she turned her attention back to the eggs.

Hershel looked over the top of his newspaper and smirked at him. Daryl returned the smirk and turned on his heel towards the porch. He shoved his hand into his pocket and whipped out a cigarette; quickly lighting it. After he sucked in the first breath of nicotine, he almost instantly relaxed. He leaned over the railing and gazed towards the fields where the horses were grazing. He would never get tired of the foggy-dewy mornings in the Georgia country sides. He quickly stubbed out the cigarette and pocketed it. Annette wouldn't like the sight of cigarette butts lying around. The only ashtray on the entire farm was at the guest house. Daryl made his way back inside and sat down. He tried his hardest not to look at Beth who was sitting straight across from him. Hershel said grace and then everyone dug in. Apparently everybody had quite the appetite.

"Why don't you give the Ford a rest, Daryl? I could really use your help cleaning up the inside of the barn. Beth, dear, you could help." Hershel spoke as pointed his fork at the both of them.

Daryl's body tensed at the thought of being alone with Beth again. The last couple of times were uncomfortable and awkward. He glanced up at Hershel who was waiting for an answer. With a mouth full of food, Daryl only nodded not wanting to spit food. He looked over at Beth who was wearing a grin.

After they finished with breakfast, Daryl headed to the barn with Beth tagging along behind him. Daryl turned around and looked at her clothing, shaking his head in disapproval.

"What?" She asked her brow furrowing, hands going directly to her hips.

"Jeans would probably be a better choice of clothing. Those shorts are too damn short to be cleaning a barn out." Daryl pointed out. He didn't mind the painfully short shorts, but it wasn't the proper clothing needed.

"Oh. I'll be fine. This isn't the first time I've done farm work in shorts." Beth said stubbornly. She would be near a heatstroke if she wore jeans in a stuffy barn.

"Whatever. Don't start complaining if your legs get scratched because you're too goddamn stubborn t change into jeans." Daryl said, becoming annoyed.

Beth cringed at his usage of words. She huffed and started back towards the house to change into jeans. Daryl watched her and chuckled loud enough for her to hear.

"Oh, shut up! I'm not changing because you told me to. So, wipe the damn grin off of your face." Beth called over her shoulder still stomping away.

**HEY! I decided to post a chapter earlier. I couldn't wait until Friday. I hope ya'll liked the chapter! I hope you guys are liking the Bethyl interactions so far. Am I capturing Daryl and Beth okay? TELL ME! REVIEW! I don't care if they're positive or negative. Remember prompts and compliments fuel my ego and help me write quicker! I hope I fixed the dialogue problem with Daryl. Lastly, thanks for all of the positive feedback so far, I haven't had a bad review yet. All of the author/story follows and favorites are very much appreciated. If you are reading my story and like it be sure to follow and like, it lets me know how much this story is liked. TOMORROW IS THE LAST DAY OF SCHOOL! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! Love you guys! -SFR**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is kind of a long one! Whoop! Enjoy!**

Beth awoke to the soft rays of sunlight peeking through her curtains. Beth hadn't been up this early in a long time. Being back on the farm, Beth was refreshed and felt whole again. Lord knows how long she craved to be back on the farm. Living in LA for the most part was exciting, but quickly became a cause of anxiety for a small town southern belle.

Beth stiffly sat up groaning and rubbing her eyes. Her muscles were stiff from running all the way to the barn the previous day. Beth's shoulders slumped and a small frown pulled at the corners of her mouth as she remembered the night before. She was quickly snapped out of her daze as she heard Momma calling for Daddy to wake up.

Beth grunted as stiffly padded towards her personal bathroom to take a shower and freshen up. The hot water felt wonderful as it eventually woke her up. Beth decided not to wash her hair for time's sake. Beth stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself. She made her way over to the sink pulling her hair up in one swift movement. After quickly brushing her teeth, she put on a coat of mascara followed by a swipe of Chapstick.

Flinging open the door, she found Daryl standing in the middle of her bedroom. He quickly turned around at her squeak. Daryl's eyes instantly widened as he started to back step towards the door, tripping on a stray pair of Toms crashing to the floor. It was clear that Daryl was more embarrassed that Beth, and she was clad in only a towel.

"Daryl, are you okay?" Beth asked truly concerned. It took her only a couple of seconds to realize what he was gawking at, and then she remembered that she was wearing a towel.

Beth started to walk over to him; hand extended. Daryl's eyes only got wider as she neared. He put up his hands and got to his feet.

Beth jerked her hand back as she felt the familiar pang of rejection. He raked his hand through his long brown hair as he looked her up and down. 'Did he just look me over?' Beth asked herself excitedly, eyes widening.

"I'm fine. Get some damn clothes on." He grunted turning to exit. The poor guy was so embarrassed and Beth felt for him. Beth was usually the one to trip or fall or embarrass herself in front of the opposite sex. Beth was about to close her door and get dressed when she heard him call something on his way down the stairs.

"Breakfast is ready." He called over his shoulder as he started down the steps.

Beth nodded even though he couldn't see her. He mind was reeling at what had just happened. Had Daryl really seen her in a towel? Beth chirped excitedly as she made her way to her closet. Beth chewed her thumb as she looked through her clothes. Bingo! She grinned as she found a purple take top paired with frayed jean shorts. She put her clothes on and tugged her feet into her trademark white Converse, before exiting her room and skidding towards the kitchen.

She paused only moment to catch a glimpse of Daryl out on the porch, leaning over the railing and taking long drags from his cigarette. She practically skipped into the kitchen, scurrying to help Annette put the food on the table and then pressing a soft kiss to Hershel's forehead. Beth was so hungry she could hardly stand it. Once all of the food was put on the table, she sat down Daryl sauntered in. Beth plastered an all-knowing shit-eating grin on her face and inwardly giggled as he uncomfortably averted his eyes. Everyone ate in silence for a few moments until Hershel spoke up.

"Why don't you give the Ford a rest, Daryl? I could really use your help cleaning up the inside of the barn. Beth, dear, you could help." Hershel spoke as pointed his fork at the both of them.

Daryl's body visibly tensed as Beth squirmed in her seat. He glanced up at Hershel who was waiting for an answer. Daryl nodded with a mouthful of pancake. His eyes met hers and she grinned.

After they finished with breakfast, Beth eagerly followed Daryl, who was headed directly towards the barn. Daryl turned around and looked at her clothing, shaking his head in disapproval.

"What?" Beth asked her brow furrowing, hands going directly to her hips.

"Jeans would probably be a better choice of clothing. Those shorts are too damn short to be cleaning a barn out." Daryl pointed out.

"Oh. I'll be fine. This isn't the first time I've done farm work in shorts." Beth said stubbornly. She would be near a heatstroke if she wore jeans in a stuffy barn.

"Whatever. Don't start complaining if your legs get scratched because you're too goddamn stubborn to change into jeans." Daryl countered, guilting her.

Beth cringed at his usage of words. She huffed and started back towards the house to change into jeans. Daryl watched her and chuckled loud enough for her to hear.

"Oh, shut up! I'm not changing because you told me to. So, wipe the damn grin off of your face." Beth called over her shoulder still stomping away.

Slightly pissed, Beth walked back to the house. She ran up the stairs to her room and quickly changed into jeans, stuffing her iPhone into her back pocket. She sprinted down the stairs and back to the barn. It was already starting to get hot and it was merely ten o'clock. Beth was suddenly glad for pulling her hair up and wearing a tank top.

She walked up to Daryl as he turned around thrusting a pitch fork into her hands. She immediately started scooping hay and continued piling it into the middle of the barn floor. Beth had done this job so many times through the years it felt as if she was on auto-pilot.

"What brought you to the farm?" Beth asked, trying to make conversation.

"Hershel took me in after Maggie found me near death by the spring." Daryl answered dryly.

Beth decided against asking for the whole story after gauging his mood. She picked her brain trying to find another subject to talk about. When she couldn't seem to think of anything, they worked in silence with the occasional agreement on a specific job for five long hours. They skipped lunch in determination to finish. Beth's phone began to ring and Daryl eyed her annoyed. Beth dismissed his dirty look and answered.

"Oh my gosh! Amy!?" Beth said astonished.

"It's been FOREVER!" Beth chirped. Daryl's lips her pressed into a thin line as he eyed her knowing she was up to no good.

"Yes! Be here by five, we can go in my car!" Beth said as she hung up her phone.

By this time, Daryl was smoking a cigarette as he leaned up against the old truck in the corner of the barn. He looked less than amused and had a quizitive look on his face, hoping she'd explain.

"Where are you off to?" He asked as he took a long drag from his cigarette.

"That was my old friend Amy. We're going out tonight." Beth said slightly annoyed.

Beth was most definitely hot and tired. Daryl had had a surly attitude almost all day. She tried to talk to him, but all she got were short answers. She couldn't figure out for the life of her why he wouldn't talk to her. It must've set her off when he asked where she was going.

"We still have shit to get done. Watch the fuckin' attitude, Princess." He spat turning to leave.

"Asshole." Beth muttered, secretly hoping he didn't hear her. She wasn't so lucky.

"What was that?" Daryl demanded as he spun around. He had heard her perfectly, but he was wondering if she had the balls to say it to his face.

Beth just huffed and skirted around him. The only thing on her mind was telling Hershel that she was going out tonight and that she would be back until late. Beth figured that the barn could wait until tomorrow. Beth's phone buzzed and she took it out of her pocket.

_Amy: Is McGinty's okay? _

_Me: Yeah, sure. Is anyone else coming? We have two extra seats in my car! :)_

_Amy: Hmmm. I have a couple ppl in mind._

_Me: Who?!_

_Amy: I'll surprise you! Haha ;) _

_Me: Come on Amy._

_Amy: It's a surprise!_

_Me: Fine. You'll have to give them a ride home. :P_

_Amy: Whatevs. See you 5 Bethy! :D_

Beth jammed her phone in her back pocket and marched up the steps onto the porch. Daryl almost knocked into her when she opened the door. Beth barely noticed as she walked into the living room to speak with Hershel.

"Hey, Daddy." Beth spoke as she entered the living room.

"Evening sweetheart." Hershel said as he turned the volume down on the TV.

"I was just gonna tell you that I'm going out tonight with Amy and couple other friends. We won't be far, we've decided to go to McGinty's." Beth said as she messed with the hem of her tank top.

"Okay, just don't get back too late. You deserve to catch up with your friends." Hershel said as a smile spread across his face. He didn't completely agree with Beth going to a bar, but she was and adult.

"Thanks Daddy!" Beth said as she wrapped her arms around him and then quickly bounded up the stairs.

When Hershel made sure that she was in her room, he made his way towards the kitchen to find Daryl. He wasn't disappointed to find him at the table enjoying a tall glass of sweet tea. Hershel sat down and Daryl lifted his eyes to meet his gaze.

"Daryl, I have another favor to ask you." Hershel spoke slowly as Annette sat down his own glass of tea in front of him.

Those few words had already been overused ever since Beth got here. Daryl shifted in his chair and took a drink of tea before answering.

"Depends on what it is." Daryl stated knowing that it most likely involved Beth.

"You see, Beth's going out tonight to McGinty's with her friends. The thing is, she only mentioned Amy. I'm kind of curios who the other two might be." Hershel said as he wiped the dew from his glass with a napkin.

"So…you want me to do what?" Daryl asked. He most certainly didn't want to waste his evening spying on Beth and her friends.

"I want you to keep an eye on her." Hershel stated.

"You want me to follow her to McGinty's?" Daryl asked incredulously as he gestured to himself.

"Essentially, yes. Her friend Amy has always been a troublemaker. I can recall a few times where Amy got Beth into some trouble when they were in high school. I would feel better knowing that you'd be there if Amy pulled any stunts." Hershel said looking Daryl in the eye.

"Aw shit. Fine." Daryl agreed reluctantly.

"Thanks." Hershel said as he clapped Daryl on the shoulder and made his way back to the living room.

"Wait. What time?" Daryl called after Hershel.

"At five. You've got an hour." Hershel said not turning around.

Daryl stood up and headed towards the front door. He chuckled knowing that Beth would absolutely die if she knew that Daryl would be secretly watching/following her. 'This ought to be fun' Daryl thought as he made his way for the guest house to get ready.

**Ooooo! This was a long ass chapter and kind of a pain to write. Weee! This out to be good! What do you guys think? Is Daryl following Beth to the bar a good idea? What about Amy pulling any stunts? Hmmmm. I am currently in the process of writing chapter 7! So, it **_**may **_**be up later tonight. MAYBE. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! I check my email constantly hoping to find review notices! Also, check out Spiced Molasses by MonDieu666! It's a great Bethyl AU and she is a very sweet person and he is also a VERY talented writer! ALL REVIEWS ARE WELCOME! Love you guys! -SFR **


	7. Chapter 7

**Just a reminder: Beth is 21 and almost 22, Jimmy is 24, Amy is 22 and Carl is 24. Also, this chapter may be fairly short because it's a continuation of chapter 6. Happy reading! :D**

"Hey Daddy." Beth spoke as she entered the living room.

"Evening sweetheart." Hershel said as he turned the volume down on the TV.

"I was just gonna tell you that I'm going out tonight with Amy and couple other friends. We won't be far; we've decided to go to McGinty's." Beth said as she messed with the hem of her tank top.

"Okay, just don't get back too late. You deserve to catch up with your friends." Hershel said as a smile spread across his face. He didn't completely agree with Beth going to a bar, but she was an adult.

"Thanks Daddy!" Beth said as she wrapped her arms around him and then quickly bounded up the stairs.

Beth couldn't believe how nervous she was. She was almost certain that the two 'guests' Amy was bringing along were guys. Beth shook her head at her best friend's audacity. How did Amy know that she was single? Maybe she assumed that she was. Beth opened her bedroom door and quickly looked at the clock on the wall. 'Four o'clock?' Beth thought. She only had an hour to get ready. Beth closed her door and almost sprinted to the bathroom to take a shower.

She was smelly and sweat soaked. Instead of hot water, she turned the knob to cold. The initial spray shocked her, but then became soothing. Five hours in a stuffy, hot barn wasn't very fun at all.

She finished washing her hair and stepped out of the shower. The brushed the mass of blonde hair wincing as the brush tore at the offending knots. She quickly dried it and decided to straighten it. After sectioning her hair into manageable pieces she straightened it and rushed to her closet. Her makeup would just have to wait until she was dressed. As if on cue her phone buzzed. Beth groaned and stomped over to her bed and picked it up.

_Amy: What are you wearing to the bar? Maybe we could kinda match?_

_Beth: I was just about to look through my closet. I definitely wanna wear jean shorts tho! :)_

_Amy: Okay. So, jean shorts and boots? Don't forget to wear makeup…._

_Beth: Yeah. Ttyl :P_

Amy would be at the farm in thirty minutes and Beth was stressing. She rushed to her closet and started rummaging for her old boots that she hadn't worn in years. After a couple of minutes, she found them. _Perfect. _She quickly pulled a pair of paint splattered jean shorts and a nice navy blue tank top. She yanked on her cowboy boots and head to the bathroom.

She instantly regretted straightening her hair. She pulled out her curling wand and fixed the frizzy mess. She smiled when she finished curling it and checked the time. 'Well, fifteen minutes should be enough.' She thought. Beth wasn't a real fan of makeup, but Amy insisted that she wear some.

Beth brushed press powder on her face to cancel out any oiliness or blemishes and turned her attention to her eyes. She decided on the navy blue smoky eye to set off her look. After applying a generous coat of mascara she blotted peach lipstick on her full lips followed up with a swipe of Chapstick.

Beth turned off the light to her bathroom and headed to her bedroom. She only stopped for a moment to gather her phone and wallet and to put on a silver necklace she had gotten for graduation. She rushed down the stairs and bid a goodbye to her parents promising that she wouldn't be back at an unreasonably late hour.

She grabbed her keys out of the dish by the door and headed to her car. The least she could do was put all of the clutter in the trunk and cool down the car. She was finished just in time when Amy's maroon Jeep pulled up. Amy and her long time boyfriend Carl hopped out of the car first followed by an extremely handsome guy.

"AMY!" Beth squealed as she ran over to hug her friend.

"BETH!" Amy squealed back as they embraced.

When Beth and Amy quit hugging, Beth hugged Carl. Amy, Beth and Carl had been a close knit group all the way through middle and high school. After Beth ran away with Zach, she thought she'd never see her best friends again.

"I never thought I'd see ya'll again!" Beth squeaked.

Carl only laughed and patted her back as he pulled away. Beth turned to smile at the handsome stranger.

"I'm Beth, nice to meet you!" Beth said as she stranger shook her outstretched hand.

"Jimmy. Feelings mutual." He stated with a charming smile.

"Well? Shall we?" She asked gesturing towards her car.

All three nodded and piled into Beth's Charger. Amy looked her car with a grin on her face.

"What?" Beth asked, starting the car and pulling out.

"Nice car." She said looking at Beth with a grin. 

"Thanks!" She said, not noticing the black GMC a few car lengths behind her.

The four drove the rest of the way to McGinty's in comfortable silence. All the way there, Beth was hoping that no one would pick up on her nervousness. The only one who seemed to notice was Amy, who gave her a comforting smile.

Amy was quite the troublemaker in their high school years, but she always had a good heart. Even though Daddy wasn't very fond of her or Carl, Beth refused to quit being their friends. They got into trouble a few times, but Beth figured it was worth it to have great friends.

They arrived at McGinty's and walked into the ordinarily crowded bar. Beth had only been in McGinty's once and was terrified the entire time. When the trio was in their junior year in high school, Amy and Carl had convinced Beth to sneak into the bar and get drunk. When they finally snuck in, Beth was so terrified that they would get caught; she didn't drink anything but water.

It was different this time. Beth was old enough to be in the bar and most importantly, old enough to drink. Funny enough, this was Beth's first time dinking and Amy knew that.

"Boys? Go and get some shots or something?" Amy said gesturing to Carl and Jimmy, who both nodded and head towards the bar.

"I heard what happened with Zach. He called Carl to find out if you were here. Carl said no, of course." Amy attempted to speak quietly in the loud bar.

Beth only nodded as she soaked in the new information. The girls found a table and sat down to continue their conversation.

"Carl isn't going to drink but a couple of beers tonight so he can be our designated driver. You're going to put Zach behind you and get shit-faced drunk tonight." Amy stated as she pulled Beth in for another hug as Carl and Jimmy walked up.

"Let's get drunk!" Amy shouted as they downed their first shot.

The burning in the back Beth's throat was unpleasant but strangely inviting. She eagerly slammed down the shot glass for another. 'Amy is right. Zach's behind me now.' Beth thought as she quickly downed her second and third shot.

**Aaaaannnnddd shit just got real. Daryl will show up next chapter! Plan to see chapter 8 tomorrow if possible! I can't stress enough how important reviews are! What do you think about Beth getting drunk? Will Jimmy be a factor? Special shoutout to DaryDixon'sLover for being my honorary reviewer! REEEEEEEVVVVIIIIEEEEEEWWWWWW! :D -SFR**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews and follows and keep 'em coming! Notice: this chapter will begin with Hershel asking Daryl to watch Beth and it will go from there. Happy reading!**

Beth seemed to be in such a rush to get to the house she almost knocked into Daryl when he walked through the door. Daryl never meant to eavesdrop, but he couldn't help that he had trained ears due to his years of hunting. He heard Beth telling Hershel that she was going out and then he heard her sprint up the stairs. Moments after her door closed he heard Hershel's footsteps creaking through the foyer. 'Aw, shit. Here it comes.' Daryl inwardly groaned. Hershel's upcoming question didn't surprise him at all.

"Daryl, I have another favor to ask you." Hershel spoke slowly as Annette sat down his own glass of tea in front of him.

Those few words had already been overused ever since Beth got here. Daryl shifted in his chair and took a drink of tea before answering.

"Depends on what it is." Daryl stated knowing that it most likely involved Beth.

"You see, Beth's going out tonight to McGinty's with her friends. The thing is, she only mentioned Amy. I'm kind of curious who the other two might be." Hershel said as he wiped the dew from his glass with a napkin.

"So…you want me to do what?" Daryl asked. He most certainly didn't want to waste his evening spying on Beth and her friends.

"I want you to keep an eye on her." Hershel stated.

"You want me to follow her to McGinty's?" Daryl asked incredulously as he gestured to himself.

"Essentially, yes. Her friend Amy has always been a troublemaker. I can recall a few times where Amy got Beth into some trouble when they were in high school. I would feel better knowing that you'd be there if Amy pulled any stunts." Hershel said looking Daryl in the eye.

"Aw shit. Fine." Daryl agreed reluctantly.

"Thanks." Hershel said as he clapped Daryl on the shoulder and made his way back to the living room.

"Wait. What time?" Daryl called after Hershel.

"At five. You've got an hour." Hershel said not turning around.

Daryl stood up and headed towards the front door. He chuckled knowing that Beth would absolutely die if she knew that Daryl would be secretly watching/following her. 'This ought to be fun' Daryl thought as he made his way for the guest house to get ready.

Daryl went straight for the shower. The cold water felt heavenly compared to the barn. It was hotter than Hell fire, but Daryl was used to it. By the time he was done showering, he noticed that he only had about thirty minutes left. Daryl rarely went out, but that didn't mean he didn't have nice clothes. He settled on a plain black t-shirt, a pair of jeans and his old black hiker boots. As much as Daryl didn't want to do this, he figured he still owed Hershel for everything he has done for him. On the bright side, He got to take Hershel's black GMC instead of his bike. Just in case anything happened, he would have safer vehicle.

Daryl got dressed and dried his hair, reluctantly pulling his leather jacket on before looking out the window to see if Beth had left yet. She hadn't. She and who Daryl figured was Amy were squealing at each other and hugging. From what Daryl gathered, Beth only knew one of the two guys that got out of the Jeep. As soon as they sped off Daryl headed for the truck not forgetting a quick spray of cologne.

It took him a couple of minutes before he caught up to Beth. The drive to McGinty's was a long two hours. Daryl had only been to McGinty's once and he didn't like it. It was a college type of bar in Atlanta with loud music and a ton of young people. While Daryl was living with Merle in Atlanta, McGinty's was one of Merle's hotspots for selling whatever drug he had at the time. You'd be surprised what a dumbass college kid would do to get their hands on shit to keep them awake.

When Daryl finally pulled found a place to park, he looked to the entrance to see Beth and Amy tagging along behind the two guys they had left with. 'Wait? Is that Sheriff Grimes's son Carl?' Daryl asked himself. Daryl was almost certain it was. The last time Daryl had heard anything about the Grimes, Rick was promoted to Sheriff and Carl was charged with drunk driving. Daryl refused to believe that Carl was like that, but now he had no choice but to believe it. Apparently Carl had turned into a delinquent when his mother Lori had died in a car crash a year ago.

Daryl let the thought slide as he got out of the truck. The parking lot was packed and that meant a shit load of people were inside. Daryl inwardly groaned as she trudged to the door, the bouncer not giving him even a glance as he walked through the door. Daryl's main goal at the moment was to get to a secluded corner so Beth wouldn't spot him. He only stopped by the bar for a moment to get a beer.

"Oh, hey Daryl." Carl said as Daryl turned around wide eyed. Daryl was shocked and relieved at the same time when he turned around to see Carl holding a tray full of shots.

"Hey." Daryl grunted as he grabbed his beer, turning around to head to his corner.

He mentally kicked himself, that was too close for comfort. He scanned the room for Beth and found her at a small table with her friends pounding down shots. Daryl shook his head and whistled lowly as he took a sip of beer. Not even Daryl could start out with that many shots.

About an hour had passed and Beth was practically falling out of her chair. Everybody but Carl was excruciatingly drunk. 'Well, at least Beth won't be driving.' Daryl thought. He saw Carl motion towards the door and the group nod in unison. Daryl was about to get up to get to his vehicle before they left when a hand grabbed his shirt.

"Hey baby." A sickly sweet voice cooed. Daryl turned around to Mandy.

When Daryl was with Merle, Mandy was the local hooker who found herself at the Dixon apartment quite often. She spent most of her _time_ with Merle, but she and Daryl had the occasional fuck. Daryl used to be half lit or completely drunk most of the time. So, who he fucked didn't really matter.

"Uh. Mandy." Daryl said as he yanked himself from her grip.

"Haven't seen you in a while Dixon." Mandy said as she attempted to glue herself to his front.

Carl was paying for the alcohol and Amy was helping Beth stand up with the mystery guy. Daryl attempted to pry himself from Mandy. He needed to be walking out of the door _now_ and Mandy was pulling her usual clingy shit.

"Mandy, get the hell off of me." Daryl grunted yanking himself from her hold.

He turned on his heel and made his way for the door. He heard Mandy yell something at him, probably a profanity, but he didn't care to listen. He tried to skirt around Beth, but he ended up knocking her to the ground when they tried to exit at the same time.

"Damnit!" She cursed looking up to meet Daryl's eyes.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Beth slurred as she fumbled to her feet. Daryl instinctively grabbed her elbow so she wouldn't fall again only for her bat his hand away.

"You know each other?" Amy asked gesturing between the two. Daryl nodded as Beth slumped against the outside wall. Daryl pulled Amy to the side to speak to her.

"I work for Hershel. He sent me to look after Beth. Have Carl take her car back to the farm and then you leave. Hershel doesn't need to know how drunk she is, if he found out she'd be in a shit load of trouble. I'll drive her back to the farm." Daryl directed calmly as Amy looked at him with a wide eyed stare.

"How exactly am I supposed to believe you?" Amy slurred steadying herself by putting her hand on the wall.

Luck enough, Carl had been behind Daryl listening the whole time. Carl walked in front of him and nodded, grabbing Amy and partially dragging her to the car. Carl did exactly as he was told and drove off. Beth was still slumped against the wall, oblivious to what had just happened. Daryl bent down and put a hand on her knee.

"Get up. I'm takin' you home." Daryl commanded.

"Where's Amy? I ain't leaving without her." Beth spoke, her eye lids drooping.

"Come on, Princess." Daryl said as he bent down and scooped her up. He adjusted her in his arms and made his way for the truck.

**There ya go! I hope it was good. Don't forget to review! Yes it was a BDS reference strangelove9! You were the first person to catch that! Anyway, Don't forget to review and follow etc.! Catch ya on the flip side(another BDS reference) :)-SFR**


	9. Chapter 9

**Whoa! Thanks for all of the follows/reviews! I know that the last chapter was from Daryl's point of view, but Beth is very intoxicated and I think that Daryl needs more space chapter wise. Happy Reading!**

"You know each other?" Amy asked gesturing between the two. Daryl nodded as Beth slumped against the outside wall. Daryl pulled Amy to the side to speak to her.

"I work for Hershel. He sent me to look after Beth. Have Carl take her car back to the farm and then you leave. Hershel doesn't need to know how drunk she is, if he found out she'd be in a shit load of trouble. I'll drive her back to the farm." Daryl directed calmly as Amy looked at him with a wide eyed stare.

"How exactly am I supposed to believe you?" Amy slurred steadying herself by putting her hand on the wall.

Lucky enough, Carl had been behind Daryl listening the whole time. Carl walked in front of him and nodded, grabbing Amy and partially dragging her to the car. Carl did exactly as he was told and drove off. Beth was still slumped against the wall, oblivious to what had just happened. Daryl bent down and put a hand on her knee.

"Get up. I'm takin' you home." Daryl commanded.

"Where's Amy? I ain't leaving without her." Beth spoke, her eye lids drooping.

"Come on, Princess." Daryl said as he bent down and scooped her up. He adjusted her in his arms and made his way for the truck.

"Damn, you're heavier than you look." Daryl huffed as he settled her in the passenger seat, buckling her seatbelt.

Beth groaned and held her stomach. Daryl shook his head and walked to the other side of the vehicle and got in. As soon as Daryl shut his door and put the key in the ignition, Beth ripped her seatbelt off and half sprinted to the side of the parking lot.

It was then that Beth decided to never drink again. This was no way to forget about anything. Before she knew it, Daryl was squatting down next to her.

"You're gonna have a hell of a hangover tomorrow." He chuckled, patting her on the shoulder.

The light pressure of Daryl patting her on the shoulder made her stomach roll. Beth coughed lightly as bile rose in her throat.

"You ever gotten drunk before?" Daryl asked.

"Nuh-uh." Beth managed to bite out before another round of nausea rolled over her.

Daryl hadn't been drunk in about two and a half years. Sometimes he missed it, but most of the time he was too busy to even think about luxuries like that. He kind of felt sorry for Beth. When she wasn't actually regurgitating the alcohol she was dry heaving.

"Why're you here?" She grunted, bracing her hands against the curb.

"Just get up." He grunted, looping his arms around her waist pulling her to her feet. Daryl let go of her and she stumbled back to the truck and practically melted into the passenger seat.

"Did anyone ever tell ya not to pound down eight shots all together?" Daryl asked in a joking tone, starting the truck.

"No." Beth said as her head lolled back, sweat beginning to bead on her forehead. Daryl cranked up the AC and turned the vents on her.

"What made you think it was a good idea to get shit faced drunk?" Daryl asked as they pulled into a gas station.

"Amy." Beth said. It was all coming clear to Beth why her father did not like Amy. She's a bad influence, has been ever since she met her.

"That explains a lot." Daryl said sarcastically as he climbed out of the truck.

He popped open the gas tank and started to fill up. When he topped the tank off, he headed inside of the store. He grabbed two sodas and a bag of chips before paying. When he headed back to the truck, Beth was curled up and fast asleep in the passenger seat. He tossed the bag of chips in her lap, startling her awake.

"Eat." He ordered as he drove towards the highway.

Beth sat up groggily and complied. She didn't really want to eat anything, but she knew better than to argue with Daryl. She was happy when they got out of the city. The bright street lights and car horns weren't helping at all. When Daryl saw that she had been nibbling on chips for a while, he put a Sprite in her lap.

"It'll help with keeping the chips down." He informed when she looked at him questioningly.

"Thanks." Beth said shyly, she really didn't expect for Daryl to come to her rescue when she was so drunk. Daryl only grunted in response attempting to focus his eyes on the road.

"Why'd you help me?" Beth asked with sudden boldness.

"Had to." Daryl mumbled, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the steering wheel.

"But why?" Beth asked, shifting in her seat.

"Why do you ask so many fucking questions? Christ." Daryl asked as they neared King's County.

"I dunno. I'm curious, I guess." Beth mumbled as she curled up in the seat. Beth was too tired to try and pry an answer out of him.

Within a few minutes Beth was asleep. Daryl glanced over and smiled slightly. 'She sure does have a hell of a fight left in her' He thought. It was about eleven o'clock when they finally rolled up to the farm. Daryl pulled up to the guest house and quietly got out. He made his way over to the passenger side to wake up Beth.

"Wake up." He whispered as he lightly shook her shoulder.

"Mmmph." She groaned as Daryl picked her up and carried her to the guest house.

Half way up the path he felt Beth's head roll to the crook of his neck where she lightly nuzzled him. His arms tightened around her in fear that he might've dropped her at the slight gesture. He opened the front door and went to the living room to put her on the couch. Beth was fully awake now and looking around. Daryl went down the hallway and came back with a pillow. Beth took it and put it under her head.

"Damnit. Forgot the blanket." Daryl said before turning on his heal and shooting back down the hall.

When he came back, Beth's eyes were closed. After shifting the blanket in his hands a couple of times, he decided to cover her up himself.

He draped the blanket over her ever so gently so he didn't wake her up. When he got level to her face Beth's eyes snapped open, causing Daryl to freeze. With one quick movement, Beth grabbed either side of his face capturing her lips with his.

**If I may…BOOM GOES THE DYNAMITE! Well, what do you guys think? A special thanks to strangelove9! Go and check her Bethyl AU 'I Wanna Be Yours' out! It's amazing! Crimsonrose003, I was hoping that the fear of Maggie showing up would peak in the minds of the readers, hmmmm Mandy may or may not be a problem, I'll keep you guessing ;), skankarella is a good word I may keep it! Another HUGE thanks to strangelove9 for stepping in as my beta! REVIEW! REVIEW! Any reviews or follows help keep me going! Don't forget to review/follow! -SFR**


	10. Chapter 10

**Once again, woah! Six reviews for chapter 9? That's what I'm talking about! Proceed with chapter 10! Happy reading!**

"Wake up." He whispered as he lightly shook her shoulder.

"Mmmph." She groaned as Daryl picked her up and carried her to the guest house.

Half way up the path he felt Beth's head roll to the crook of his neck where she lightly nuzzled him. His arms tightened around her in fear that he might've dropped her at the slight gesture. He opened the front door and went to the living room to put her on the couch. Beth was fully awake now and looking around. Daryl went down the hallway and came back with a pillow. Beth took it and put it under her head.

"Damnit. Forgot the blanket." Daryl said before turning on his heal and shooting back down the hall.

When he came back, Beth's eyes were closed. After shifting the blanket in his hands a couple of times, he decided to cover her up himself.

He draped the blanket over her ever so gently so he didn't wake her up. When he got level to her face Beth's eyes snapped open, causing Daryl to freeze. With one quick movement, Beth grabbed either side of his face capturing her lips with his.

Daryl braced one of his hands on the back of the couch, not wanting to fall on her. The kiss was urgent and a bit rough which was a bit surprising to Daryl. As if on instinct, his other hand tangled in her long blonde hair as his lips moved with her. 'I shouldn't be doin' this.' Daryl thought, trying to persuade himself to stop.

"Beth….we can't d-" Daryl attempted to reason, but this only caused her press her mouth harder against his and for one of her hands to grip the nape of neck effectively pulling him on top of her. She tasted like lemon lime soda and salty chips. For the life of him, he couldn't control himself. He gripped one of her hip bones, elicting a soft moan. The moan must've triggered something in his mind, because he instantly stopped. When he stopped, Beth tried to pull him closer looking into his eyes questioningly.

"I can't." He said lifting himself off of her. Beth tried to grab his arm, but he pulled himself free. Feeling guilty as hell, he stomped to his room, slamming the door behind him.

~The next day~

Beth woke up with a splitting headache, barely remembering the night before. She struggled opening her eyes feeling as if her eyelids were glued shut.

Slight panic bubbled in her chest as she sat up. She wasn't in her bed and this wasn't her house. Beth threw off the foreign blanked as swung her legs over the side of the couch. She stood up and instantly tripped knocking a lamp off of the neighboring table. Beth landed on her butt and cringed as the lamp shattered into a million pieces.

Beth jerked her head to the side when she heard a familiar voice yelling at her. It was Daryl. Her face turned beat red when she saw him dripping wet with a towel hanging low on his hips. Her eyes swept over his chiseled features until he snapped her out of her daze.

"Beth! What the fuck are you doin'?" Daryl practically yelled, trying to get her attention.

"I….uh. Didn't know where I was. Why am I here?" Beth stuttered as she scrambled to her feet.

"God damnit." Daryl muttered as he marched down the hall to his room.

When he got dressed and came back to the living room, he found Beth picking up the pieces of the broken lamp. The blanket was folded and put at the end of the couch with the pillow on top. When his gaze drifted to her, he remembered the night before. There was no doubt that he didn't enjoy the direction the kiss was headed towards, but he still felt guilty. In his mind it shouldn't have happened, but she pushed it…He was snapped out of his thoughts when Beth started talking to him.

"Are you gonna tell me why I'm here now?" She asked impatiently, her hands resting on her hips.

"Sit down." He told her as he sat down in the neighboring chair.

"I was at McGinty's when you got there. You were pretty drunk when you decided to leave. So, I offered to drive you home just to be safe. I had Carl bring your vehicle home. You spent about twenty minutes throwing up before we even left the parking lot, so we got back pretty late. You were passed out, so I just put you on the couch. I figured you didn't want Hershel seeing you drunk." Daryl explained. He figured that she didn't remember much, so he skipped the part where they kissed.

"Oh. Thanks for not turning me over to my Daddy." Beth said moving the hair from her face.

"Welcome." Daryl grunted.

"What time is it?" Beth asked as she searched the room for a clock.

"Five thirty." Daryl answered looking at the clock above the stove.

"In the morning?" Beth asked incredulously.

"Mhm. You best sneak up to your room so they think you came back." Daryl said as he stood up.

" You're right." Beth said as she stood up and made her way for the door.

"Oh, Beth? Take a shower, you smell like stale alcohol and you look like a mess." Daryl said as she opened the front door. Beth turned around and stuck her tongue out at him and he grimaced as she closed the door behind her.

Beth made her way to the house, her skin prickling as the morning air washed over her. Beth stealthily tip toed up the steps and opened the front door. She quietly closed it and walked toward and up the steps, expertly stepping over the notoriously creaky boards. When she got to the top of the steps, she ran into a small figure.

"I'm so sorry." The Asian whispered.

"It's fine. Who're you?"Beth asked as she tried to steady herself.

"I'm Glenn, Maggie's boyfriend." He answered.

"Oh. You better get goin', I think I hear Daddy in the kitchen." She lied.

Something about seeing him squirm when she mentioned her father made her happy. He looked at her wide eyed and half sprinted down the stairs, hitting every creaky board. It was all Beth could do no to laugh out loud.

She made her way to her bedroom and headed straight for the shower. She scrubbed smell of alcohol out of her hair and off of her body, loving the hot water.

She got out of the shower and walked to the sink. Daryl was right, she looked like a mess. Mascara and eye shadow was smeared around her eyes. She wiped all of the makeup off and applied a new coat of mascara along with a swipe of Chapstick after she brushed her teeth.

When she dressed in a new pair of shorts, a green t-shirt, her cowboy boots and pulled her hair up, she headed for the stables. When she got there, she didn't expect to find Daryl there also.

Ever since Beth had left for the house, the guilt had been eating Daryl alive. He had to tell her what happened as soon as possible. Part of him wanted to wait, but the other part needed to come clean. 'Since when did I become such a bitch?' Daryl questioned himself as he headed for the stables.

Maybe doing some work would put his mind at ease. He was totally caught off guard when he saw Beth enter the stables looking clean and refreshed.

"Daryl? What're you doin' in here?" Beth asked stopping in her tracks.

"Thought I'd get a head start on some work. You?" He said as he messed with the broken latch on the third stall.

"I was gonna brush Nellie." Beth said as she strode towards Nellie's stall, horse brush in hand.

"Beth, there's somethin' you should know." Daryl said immediately regretting the words as soon as they came out of his mouth.

**Cliffhanger! Hoped you liked it! What did you think of Daryl's sudden need to tell Beth the truth? Give me your feedback peeps! A special thanks to Dude50 for helping me out with this chapter! Don't forget to leave me some love and review and follow! -SFR**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the follows and AWESOME reviews! Keep 'em coming! All replies to reviews will be in the author's note at the bottom! Happy reading!**

Ever since Beth had left for the house, the guilt had been eating Daryl alive. He had to tell her what happened as soon as possible. Part of him wanted to wait, but the other part needed to come clean. 'Since when did I become such a bitch?' Daryl questioned himself as he headed for the stables.

Maybe doing some work would put his mind at ease. He was totally caught off guard when he saw Beth enter the stables looking clean and refreshed.

"Daryl? What're you doin' in here?" Beth asked stopping in her tracks.

"Thought I'd get a head start on some work. You?" He said as he messed with the broken latch on the third stall.

"I was gonna brush Nellie." Beth said as she strode towards Nellie's stall, horse brush in hand.

"Beth, there's somethin' you should know." Daryl said immediately regretting the words as soon as they came out of his mouth.

"What is it?" Beth asked as she brushed Nellie.

"Well..I uh..I mean we uh.." Daryl sputtered. He mentally kicked himself for acting like a teenager and stuttering.

"We? We did what?" Beth edged, walking over and standing in front of Daryl.

"Well," Daryl began, clearing his throat.

"Like I told you, last night, when you were fucked up I brought you to the guest house so you wouldn't get into trouble. The thing is, when I put you on the couch I forgot to get the damn blanket. When I came back you were asleep, so I covered you up. When I was covering you up..you…uh. Fuck it, I'll be blunt. You kissed me." Daryl said trying to gauge her reaction.

"Oh. I did?" Beth asked, blushing furiously.

"Uh-huh." Daryl said as he turned around to mess with the latch again.

"Well, uh, I wanna ask somethin'. Did you l-like it?" Beth asked with sudden boldness.

Daryl was completely caught off guard with her question. He replayed her question in his head a few times to make sure he heard her right.

"What was that?" Daryl asked, back still towards her.

"I asked if y-you liked it." She repeated, her voice getting smaller.

"What the hell makes you think you can ask somethin' like that?" Daryl asked as he turned around.

"Can you just answer _one_ of my questions? Whenever I ask you something you either have a smartass reply or y-.." Beth was cut off by Daryl grabbing her by the upper arms and bringing his mouth to hers in a bruising kiss. His hands gently slacked off of the grip on her arms and drifted to the curve in her side and to rest on her hips. Beth's hands, which were pressed firm to his chest, climbed upward and clasped at the nape of his neck. Their lips moved in unison as the kiss deepened, Beth's jaw going slightly slack, her hands then tangling in his shaggy brown hair.

"Does that answer your damn question?" Daryl asked as he pulled back catching his breath, gently pressing his thumbs into the soft flesh on her hip bones.

"Mhmm." She answered, their foreheads pressed together.

Daryl had only felt guilty about the kiss before because she was drunk. He tried to tell himself that he didn't enjoy it, but he did. He figured the alcohol was to blame, but he wasn't sure. This kiss was real, no alcohol to fog it up. He leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on her swollen lips before untangling himself from her an exiting the stables.

Beth slumped to the floor not believing what had just happened. 'Did Daryl really just kiss me?' She asked herself as she touched her swollen lips. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard her name being called.

"Beth? Where're you at?" The voice called.

"In here!" Beth hollered as she scrambled to her feet, readjusting her clothes.

Beth didn't expect to see her sister standing in the door way of the stables. Maggie was the _last _person that Beth expected to be talking to her.

"We need to talk." Maggie stated as she moved towards Beth.

"Listen, I'm sorry for blowin' up on ya like I did. It's just that I was still upset for you leaving us. We all felt abandoned. You didn't even tell me you were leavin'. We're sisters, we're supposed to tell each other everything. Right?" Maggie said, tears welling up in both of their eyes.

"I'm sorry Maggs." Beth managed to say before bursting into tears.

"Sisters, remember?" Maggie said as she held out her pinky.

"Sisters." Beth cried as she took her pinky with hers.

Locking pinkies had been like a secret handshake for the Greene sisters ever since they were small. Beth finally felt whole again. She had her sister back, her best friend.

"How about we go get breakfast?" Maggie asked.

"Sounds great." Beth answered as they made their way to the house.

When the girls entered the kitchen, they were met with wide eyed stares. Hershel, who was drinking his coffee, just smiled at them.

"Why don't you two help your mother with breakfast?" Hershel suggested.

Beth and Maggie were still helping when Daryl walked in. Breakfast was a little later than usual, which didn't bother Daryl any. He grabbed his cup of coffee and sat down with Hershel to discuss the days work.

"I fixed the broken latch in the stables and repaired the east fence." Daryl told Hershel as he took a sip of coffee.

"How early did you get up?" Hershel asked, chuckling.

"About five. What do you want me to do today?" Daryl asked as Maggie and Beth started to put the food on the table.

"I need you to go to the city for me." Hershel said.

"What d'ya need from the city?" Daryl asked, running his hand through his hair.

"Ordered some parts for the Ford. Weleden's doesn't ship parts." Hershel stated.

"Yeah, I'll do it." Daryl said as the girls sat down.

"I have a couple of things I need too. Would you mind if Beth went with you?" Annette asked Daryl.

"Sure." Daryl grunted, looking at his plate.

**This took me forever to write! Erg! Strangelove9, exactly! That was why he was getting so annoyed with himself. Princebuddy, you're right, but he was guilty that it even happened. Tell me how I did! Thanks for the reviews and follows! Also, thanks to Dude50 for helping me out with a portion of this chapter! Keep reviewing and following! -SFR**


	12. Authors Note

Hey guys, this fic will be on hiatus for at least a week. Chapter 12 is taking me longer than expected. As soon as strangelove9 finishes helping me with chapter 12, I will post it ASAP. Sorry for the inconvenience! -BethylAddixon


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the wait. Be sure to read the A/N if you reviewed last chapter. Enjoy!**

"I need you to go to the city for me." Hershel said.

"What d'ya need from the city?" Daryl asked, running his hand through his hair.

"Ordered some parts for the Ford. Welden's doesn't ship parts." Hershel stated.

"Yeah, I'll do it." Daryl said as the girls sat down.

"I have a couple of things I need too. Would you mind if Beth went with you?" Annette asked Daryl.

"Sure." Daryl grunted, looking at his plate.

"Actually Momma," Beth said swallowing her food. "I actually have plans in town today; I think Daryl can handle it. Right, Daryl?" Beth lied, averting her eyes.

Beth didn't want to be in a vehicle for two hours with Daryl after what happened this morning. Personally, Beth needed time away from the farm completely. She was overwhelmed and felt like she was suffocating. So much had happened in the past few days. Beth leaving Zach, going to McGinty's and getting excruciatingly drunk, kissing Daryl _twice _and Maggie all of a sudden apologizing. Her head was swimming and she needed alone time.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I can get it Annette." Daryl answered, eyeing Beth suspiciously.

Beth excused herself form the table and headed up to her room to get her keys.

Daryl sat there and watched Beth leave the room wondering what was wrong with her. Daryl wasn't sure what the hell was wrong with Beth. She was acting overwhelmed and stand offish, did Daryl miss something? She acted like she didn't want to be anywhere near him. Maybe he shouldn't have kissed her. Daryl had always second guessed himself no matter what. Daryl excused himself from the table and headed towards the waiting truck. He tucked the list into his pocket and grabbed the truck keys that were lying in the table in the foyer.

The last thing Daryl expected to find outside was Beth's friend Amy and who he assumed was Jimmy. Daryl groaned under his breath when he saw Amy headed his way. He turned on his heel and headed towards the truck. Daryl spun around when Amy forcefully tapped on his shoulder.

"What the hell d-.." Daryl started, but was interrupted by Amy.

"Listen red neck, I saw the way you were looking at Beth when you practically made her drive back here with you." Amy said, putting her hand up when Daryl tried to argue, "Just stay away from her. You're way older than her and you've probably screwed half of Georgia. Beth needs a guy that's close to her age and that doesn't look at her like a piece of meat. She doesn't need another self-centered-man-whore like Zach." Amy finished.

Daryl was practically vibrating with rage. Nobody ever talked to Daryl like that. _Nobody_. As much as he wanted to hall of and hit, he wouldn't. Unlike Merle, he refused to raise his hand to a woman, but he wasn't above getting in their face and yelling.

"What the fuck makes you think that you come over here and order me around like that? It's really none of your goddamn business on what goes on between me an' Beth. The way I was looking at her at McGinty's? You were drunk off your fuckin' ass and you sure as hell didn't stop her from leaving with a complete stranger. I'll be damned if I'm gonna stand here and let you bitch at me when you're the bad influence on Beth. You don't fucking know me and I sure as hell don't know you." Daryl growled venomously, low enough so Jimmy couldn't hear him.

"Beth's my friend so it is my _goddamn_ business." Amy spat before she stalked off.

Daryl plopped into the driver's seat, blood still boiling. He threw his head back on the head rest and rubbed his eyes. He couldn't believe what had just happened. 'Screwed half of Georgia? What the hell?' Daryl thought as he started the truck. He wandered what Beth would think of what Amy had said to him. Hell, why would she even care? Everything Amy said was probably true. He looked over and saw Beth's wallet and phone in the passenger seat. 'Shit.' He thought as he put the truck back in park.

Daryl reached over into the passenger seat and grabbed her belongings. Beth would probably be coming out of the house soon so he decided on waiting by her car. He lit a cigarette and walked over to her car and leaned against the hot metal. Amy and Jimmy were milling around her Jeep that wasn't a few feet away from Beth's car. Daryl felt both pairs of eyes on him, but he kept his gaze fixed on the front door. A few moments later, the front door opened and Beth came out her eyes instantly locking with Daryl's.

"Hey Beth!" Amy called out, waving and tugging on Jimmy's elbow. Jimmy snapped out of his daze and smiled.

Beth tore her eyes from Daryl and signaled Amy to give her and minute, before sprinting over to where Daryl was standing. Daryl took the cigarette from his mouth and dropped on the ground, stubbing it out with the toe of his boot.

"I figured you'd need these." Daryl said as he handed her phone and wallet over. Beth brought her palm to her forehead with an exasperated sigh. She took both items and shoved them into her pocket.

"I completely forgot about them! Thank you Daryl." Beth said smiling. The corners of Daryl's mouth turned up and he nodded, his hair falling into his eyes.

He glanced over at Amy who was glaring at him. Beth turned slightly to see what Daryl was looking at ad she saw Amy glaring at Daryl disapprovingly. Beth knew that Amy wouldn't approve, that's why she didn't dare mention him when they were at the bar. She liked Daryl, but she knew_ nobody_ would approve. She isn't even sure how he feels about her. To be honest, she was afraid to ask.

Daryl glanced at Amy on more time before reaching out and putting two fingers under Beth's chin and guiding her mouth to his.

**Sorry that it took so long! Cliffhanger! It took me so damn long to write and I end the chapter with a cliffhanger….I bet you guys love me for that haha.** **I promise that next chapter won't take so long. A huge thanks to **_**strangelove9 **_**for being and awesome beta and helping me with this chapter! I honestly don't know what I would've done without her! Check out her fic 'I Wanna Be Yours" it's amazing and I love it! **_**Crimsonrose0003, **_**it seemed like they were pushing Beth and Daryl together, I fixed the issue and I hope you like the change, as for Beth and Maggie making sudden amends, I have something special in store that. I love reviews! Any and all reviews! Thanks!**


	14. Chapter 14

"Hey Beth!" Amy called out, waving and tugging on Jimmy's elbow. Jimmy snapped out of his daze and smiled.

Beth tore her eyes from Daryl and signaled Amy to give her and minute, before sprinting over to where Daryl was standing. He took the cigarette from his mouth and dropped on the ground, stubbing it out with the toe of his boot.

"I figured you'd need these." Daryl said as he handed her phone and wallet over. Beth brought her palm to her forehead with an exasperated sigh. She took both items and shoved them into her pocket.

"I completely forgot about them! Thank you Daryl." Beth said smiling. The corners of Daryl's mouth turned up and he nodded, his hair falling into his eyes.

He glanced over at Amy who was glaring at him. Beth turned slightly to see what Daryl was looking at ad she saw Amy glaring at Daryl disapprovingly. Beth knew that Amy wouldn't approve, that's why she didn't dare mention him when they were at the bar. She liked Daryl, but she knew nobody would even consider it. She isn't even sure how he feels about her. To be honest, she was afraid to ask let alone get her hopes up.

Daryl glanced at Amy on more time before reaching out and putting two fingers under Beth's chin and guiding his mouth to hers. He moved his thumb to the end of her chin and pulled down slowly, allowing him access to her mouth. One hand cupped her cheek and kept their mouths presses firmly together, while the other hand gripped her hip pulling her flush against his body as the kiss deepened. Beth was in complete shock at his bold move, yet she still reciprocated, balling her small hands in the front of his leather vest. This was completely taboo and Daryl knew it.

The realization that she was kissing Daryl in front of Amy and Jimmy made her whole body seize up. Beth knew for a fact that Amy had brought Jimmy along for the sole purpose of trying to set them up. The last time Amy had tried to play match maker, Beth had ended up with Zach.

Beth snapped out of her thoughts when she felt Daryl pull away. She looked up at him, blue eyes glazed over as he wiped the small amount of drool away from her swollen bottom lip with his thumb.

"You best be gettin' to your date." Daryl said as he leaned against her car, crossing his arms.

A vivid blush crept to her cheeks when his words sunk in, she really had no intention of even considering Jimmy, but Amy insisted on pushing it. She heard a cough behind her and her stomach dropped. Beth hesitantly turned around to an awkwardly standing Jimmy and a livid Amy. Amy was glaring at Daryl, who was smirking wickedly.

"Really, Beth?" Amy spat, stepping forward to break the silence.

"I...uh..." Beth stuttered, she was really at a loss for words at the moment. All she could do was stand there and pick at her cuticles.

"Don't give me that shit. You know exactly what just happened and _you_." Amy growled shifting her attention to Daryl.

"What about me?" Daryl countered, a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth. Amy only twisted her face in anger before she turned to Jimmy.

"Amy! Wait!" Beth called out.

"C'mon. Let's go." Amy said as she yanked on Jimmy's arm. Jimmy pulled free from Amy's grip and turned to face Beth.

"Listen, I didn't know you were in a relationship. I mean, if I'd known I wouldn't have come out here with Amy. The last thing I wanna do is start shit 'tween you and your boyfriend." Jimmy explained as he gestured towards Daryl who was messing around with the shopping list.

"He's not my...I mean, we're not...At least I don't think we are..." For the life of her, Beth couldn't stop tripping over her words.

"Just save it Beth. If you wanna get fucked over by that mangy red neck it's fine with me." Amy said, venom dripping from every word.

"He's not a mangy red neck!" Beth shrieked, anger rippling through her small frame.

"You just keep tellin' yourself tha-..." Amy attempted to say before Beth cut her off by sending a forceful blow to her nose.

"Leave." Beth said, grimacing at Amy who was holding her nose with blood oozing between her fingers.

Beth shook her hand and held her wrist. She had never punched anyone before and she didn't like the unpleasant splinters of pain shooting through her wrist. Beth turned on her heel and strutted towards Daryl who's eyebrows were raised in amusement.

"Well, do you need help with Momma's shoppin' list or not?" Beth asked as she snatched the list from his hands and marched over to the waiting truck.

~~~~~about 2 hours later~~~~~

When they arrived at the shopping center it was about five or six in the evening. Beth went towards House & Home and Daryl headed towards Welden's. He was kind of relieved when Beth volunteered to come along even though she was nursing a sprained wrist from punching Amy in the face. Daryl didn't think that Beth would do something like that, but then again she was full of surprises.

Daryl wanted to tell Beth how he felt, but he didn't know how to. He could tell a perfect stranger to "Fuck off." or to "Go to hell." but he couldn't communicate his feelings. He was just awkward, damaged Daryl and there was nothing he could do about it.

About and hour later, Beth finally finished her shopping and made her way to the sidewalk benches where Daryl was sitting. It was getting dark and the large shopping center was close to deserted. Daryl's eyes widened at the large amount of shopping bags she was toting.

"Did you buy everything in the whole goddamn store?" Daryl asked as he reached out and took a few bags to relieve her sprained wrist.

"No, I didn't buy the whole store and thanks." Beth said laughing lightly.

"What's all this shit for anyway?" Daryl asked as he peered in a bag.

"Momma offered to host the annual city council banquet this year." Beth replied earning a grunt from Daryl.

"I'm surprised ya left your _date_." Daryl grunted as they neared the truck.

"What date?" Beth asked as she shifted the bags in her arms. She couldn't help but notice the tinge of jealousy in his voice.

Daryl shot her a look and she quickly followed up with a reassurance.

"There's no me and Jimmy." Beth stated. Was Daryl jealous? The thought of Daryl possibly being jealous of Jimmy because of her, made her stomach squirm in excitement.

He sarcastically grunted and continued chewing on his bottom lip. Jealousy was a foreign feeling to Daryl. He couldn't remember a time in his life where he had actually been jealous. Merle would have a good laugh if he knew that he was jealous of a fucking kid.

"Wait a second," Beth started, "Are you jealous Daryl Dixon?" She asked as she opened the truck door, her back facing him.

"No." Daryl bit out defensively. He was glad that Beth was turned around putting the bags in the truck so she couldn't see the red crawling up his neck and to his cheeks.

"Sure seems like you are..." Beth drawled as she the tucked the bags behind the passenger seat. Something clicked in his brain when Beth called him on his bluff. Something he couldn't control.

Beth shoulders tensed when all she heard from Daryl was a primal growl. Beth spun around and found Daryl's face inches from hers.

"You think I'm jealous?" Daryl growled challengingly, inching closer to her.

Beth was practically pinned it to the truck and it seemed that Daryl had no intentions of moving. A thousand thoughts were racing through her mind and her anxiety level had increased dramatically. Daryl's eyes were boring into hers and it made her strangely uncomfortable, but there was no way in hell she was going to back down. Not now.

"Yes.. I.. Do.." Beth challenged, every word accentuated with each tiny step she took forward. When she looked up she was chest to chest with Daryl and her nose was invaded with the scent of pine and leather. A darkness swept over his face and his lips pressed into a thin line as he contemplated his next move. He hadn't expected Beth to play him at his own game. He wasn't going to lose. Not this time.

Daryl started to move forward, pushing her backwards with his body and effectively pinning Beth once again. Beth's hand went to her side and gripped the seat as she looked up at Daryl with wide eyes as a familiar warmth settled low in the pit of her stomach.

When it was impossible for him to get any closer to Beth, he wiggled his leg in between hers and kicked her feet apart. Beth gasped and gripped the edge of the seat even tighter than before. The darkness behind Daryl's eyes had only gotten darker and Beth was on edge. He looked into her dilated eyes for a few unsettling moments before he gripped the back of her neck and jerked her mouth to his. Beth immediately followed his lead and forced her tongue into his mouth, making him fight for dominance. The kiss was wet and sloppy. Needy.

Daryl's hand almost immediately went to her ass giving the tender flesh a rough squeeze causing Beth's breath to hitch and her leg to hook around his and inch up his thigh.

...TO BE CONTINUED...

**I hoped you guys liked the chapter! I once again left you with another cliffhanger! I couldn't help but torture my wonderful readers with this**!** A huge thanks to my AMAZING beta strangelove9! I would honestly die if I didn't have her to help me keep ideas flowing! Drop me some reviews! Until next time... ~BethylAddixon **


	15. Chapter 15

"Yes.. I.. Do.." Beth challenged, every word accentuated with each tiny step she took forward. When she looked up she was chest to chest with Daryl and her nose was invaded with the scent of pine and leather. A darkness swept over his face and his lips pressed into a thin line as he contemplated his next move. He hadn't expected Beth to play him at his own game and he wasn't going to lose. Not ever.

Daryl started to move forward, pushing her backwards with his body and effectively pinning Beth once again. Beth's hand went to her side and gripped the seat as she looked up at Daryl with wide eyes as a familiar warmth settled low in the pit of her stomach.

When it was impossible for him to get any closer to Beth, he wiggled his leg in between hers and kicked her feet apart. Beth gasped and gripped the edge of the seat even tighter than before. The darkness behind Daryl's eyes had only gotten darker and Beth was on edge. He looked into her dilated eyes for a few unsettling moments before he gripped the back of her neck and jerked her mouth to his. Beth immediately followed his lead and forced her tongue into his mouth, making him fight for dominance. The kiss was wet and sloppy, it was almost animalistic.

Daryl's hand almost immediately went to her ass giving the tender flesh a rough squeeze causing Beth's breath to hitch and her leg to hook around his and to inch up he thigh and ended up resting against his hip. He quickly hooked his hand under her knee and lifted her up and settled her to sit on the edge of the seat making them close to eye level. Hesitating for only a moment before he brought his attention to her mouth. Teasingly skimming his teeth along her jawline finally making it to her lips, nipping her bottom lip and probing it with the tip of his tongue. He fisted his hand in her curly hair and crashed his lips upon hers and plunged his tongue deep into her mouth causing Beth jerk backwards and to grip his shoulders at the unexpected force.

It was complete sensory overload for Beth, her head was spinning and her breaths were coming in short bursts. He had already pulled her shirt over her head threw it over to the drivers seat leaving her in just shorts and a bra and she was beginning to pull the hem of his shirt and successfully pulling it off vest and all. Daryl was eyeing her hungrily and it was practically making Beth squirm in anticipation.

When he was done marveling at her creamy skin he leaned in and connected his mouth with the juncture between her neck and shoulder and bringing his hands up to mess with the straps of her bra. Beth's hands went from his shoulders and drifted over his stomach and began to skim the top of his jeans. Feeling bold, she let her hands drift lower and let her fingers brush over his erection that was pressing against the denim. Daryl stiffened and let out a suppressed hiss, slightly raking his teeth against her shoulder. Beth's hands immediately went to the button on his jeans popping it open without a problem. Daryl unexpectedly grabbed her wrist when she began to pull down the zipper causing her to gasp. Still gripping her wrist he reached around her and grabbed her shirt and pressed it into her hands.

"Put your shirt back on." He commanded as he buttoned and zipped his jeans. Beth looked at his questioningly before following his orders and reluctantly pulling her shirt back on.

Daryl bent down and picked up his discarded articles of clothing and backed away careful not to let her see his back, that was the last thing that needed to happen. Daryl wasn't sure why he had stopped, it just didn't feel right. Was it the age gap? Maybe. Something in his mind told him to stop and for whatever reason, he actually listened. Beth wasn't just some common whore that Merle lent him. She wasn't anything like what he was used to. The fact that he'd almost fucked his boss's youngest daughter in a mall parking lot made his stomach flip. His boss's youngest daughter. Beth was twenty one, but he was sure that it wouldn't matter.

Daryl dug his pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and lit one. The first breath of nicotine usually helped crushing his nerves, but this time it didn't. He took a couple more puffs before he threw it on the ground and put it out with toe of his boot. He thought about trying to explain himself, but he quickly kicked the idea from his mind. He slid into the front seat and jammed the key into the ignition. Beth jumped a little when he slammed the car door and turned slightly to glare at him. He felt her stare burning a hole in the side of his face, but he kept his attention on the road and ignored her. Beth's arms were crossed and she was practically pouting, she didn't want it to stop but he stopped all of a sudden. For some reason it had frustrated her to no end.

It was between nine or ten when they finally made it back to the farm. Beth had been excruciatingly quiet all of the way home and it unnerved Daryl. The second he stopped the truck, Beth grabbed the bags and half sprinted to the house leaving the car door wide open. He tore the key out of the ignition and rested his forehead against the steering wheel. He had royally fucked up and Beth was so pissed at him that she could get away from him fast enough. He twirled the keys around his finger and put them in his pocket deciding that it wasn't the best idea to take them back to the house right now. He got out of the truck, slammed the door angrily and stomped back to the guest house.

~~~~2 1/2 weeks later~~~~

For two weeks now, Beth had been avoiding Daryl like the plague. Whenever Daryl entered the room, Beth quickly found an excuse and left. She didn't bother eating dinner at the table if she knew that he'd be there. Daryl had even tried talking to her, but she only shook her head and got as far away from him as possible. He didn't think that what happened was such a big deal, but it apparently was for her. The way she was acting made him want to punch something. She wouldn't even let him say more than two words. All he usually got out was "Beth, wait." before she was skidding off in the other direction. He was determined to talk to her.

It was late at night been attempting to organize the tools he had been using when he saw Beth enter the stables alone. Apparently she hadn't seen him because is she did she would be halfway back to the house. He silently put down the tools he was working with a crept to the corner of the stables and peeked around the corner. She wasn't anywhere to be found. Daryl almost turned around and left before he heard a soft, sweet voice floating from the hayloft. He silently padded over to the ladder and climbed up. Once Beth saw him she immediately stopped singing and sprung to her feet prepared to run away from him.

"Beth, we need to talk." Daryl whispered lowly.

"I don't have anythin' to say to you." Beth snapped, crossing her arms.

"I don't know what the hell I did to piss you off." Daryl grumbled.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU DID?!" Beth screeched, throwing her hands in the air.

"Stop fuckin' yelling!" Daryl growled, reaching out and grabbing her wrist.

"What the hell happened at the store a couple of weeks ago?! We were about to fuck me and then you just stopped! You stopped." Beth seethed, tears stinging her eyes. She couldn't handle the rejection after what happened with Zach. The fact that she really liked Daryl and he pulled away made the rejection sting a hundred times worse.

"Beth stop." Daryl said, his harsh tone getting softer. He hadn't realized that what happened had effected her so much.

"NO! You're such a JACKASS!" Beth said when he tried to reach for her other wrist. Beth wanted to get away from him. She didn't want his pity, but he wouldn't let go of her.

"Beth.." He was cut off when Beth's tiny fist connected with his nose just the way it did with Amy's. Beth yanked herself away from him as he crashed to the floor of the hayloft holding his nose.

**Woah! I bet you guys LOVE that cliffhanger! Thanks to strangelove9 for being a freaking amazing beta! Also another thanks to Tommy Gemini for being a super awesome, amazing reviewer! Do me a favor and go check out 'Miss Me When I'm Gone' by daryldixonn it's a really great Bethyl fic! She's amazing and very talented, so show her some love and review/like/follow! Peace out~~~~ BethylAddixon**


	16. Chapter 16

**Warning: This chapter has smut. **

"Beth, we need to talk." Daryl whispered lowly.

"I don't have anythin' to say to you." Beth snapped, crossing her arms.

"I don't know what the hell I did to piss you off." Daryl grumbled.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU DID?!" Beth screeched, throwing her hands in the air.

"Stop fuckin' yelling!" Daryl growled, reaching out and grabbing her wrist.

"What the hell happened at the store a couple of weeks ago?! You were about to fuck me and then you just stopped! You stopped." Beth seethed, tears stinging her eyes. She couldn't handle the rejection after what happened with Zach. The fact that she really liked Daryl and he pulled away made the rejection sting a hundred times worse.

"Beth stop." Daryl said, his harsh tone getting softer. He hadn't realized that what happened had effected her so much.

"NO! You're such a JACKASS!" Beth said when he tried to reach for her other wrist. Beth wanted to get away from him. She didn't want his pity, but he wouldn't let go of her.

"Beth.." He was cut off when Beth's tiny fist connected with his nose just the way it did with Amy's. Beth yanked herself away from him as he crashed to the floor of the hayloft holding his nose.

"God damnit! Get the fuck back here Beth!" He yelled scrambling to his feet, still holding his nose. Beth was trying to get away from him as fast as she could.

He was livid and Beth didn't want to be part of the aftermath. Adrenalin was coursing through her veins as she climbed down the ladder at a rapid pace. She had actually punched Daryl in the face and he was bleeding pretty bad. When Beth got to the barn floor, she hesitated long enough for Daryl to catch up to her.

He grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her to the ground. When he got her to the floor, he pinned her hands above her head and straddled her so she couldn't move. When the realization that Daryl had her pinned to the floor and was on top of her, her stomach flipped and she started writhing beneath him.

"Damnit, Beth! Stop movin' around!" Daryl forced out, trying to keep her still.

With all of the wiggling around she was doing, she was causing unnecessary friction between their pelvises. Little did Daryl know, she was doing it on purpose and it was working. Just from the small amount of friction his erection was straining against jeans and Beth could feel it. If Daryl was on top of her, she was sure as hell going to take advantage of it. When he went to wipe the blood that was dripping from his nose, Beth wiggled one wrist free and reached down and grabbed his painful erection causing him to cry out.

"Ergh! What the hell d'ya think your doin'?" Daryl asked grabbing her wrist once again and pinning it above her head.

His breathing was erratic and his stormy eyes were blazing. He knew exactly what she was doing and he was going play along. A sly smile crossed his face before ground his hips into hers hard. Beth couldn't believe that he was actually going along with this. Was he? Beth's question was answered when he did it again, harder. Beth's breathy whimpers quickly turned into light moans.

Daryl let go of her wrists and brought his mouth to hers is a bruising kiss. Her hands fisted in his hair as he began prying her mouth open with his tongue, hungrily plunging it deep in her mouth. There was no way in hell he was stopping this time. He broke the kiss and drug his tongue across her jaw line before ravishing her neck. The more he lightly bit her neck the breathier her moans got.

She tugged his shaggy hair and brought his mouth to hers and bit down on his bottom lip before fighting her way into his mouth. Not breaking the kiss, she slid his leather vest from his shoulders and tossed it to the side. His hands ventured under her shirt leaving goosebumps in their midst on the soft skin of Beth's stomach. Beth hands tightened in his hair and he broke the kiss and ripped her tank top from her body and took his shirt off as well and threw them to the side.

He leaned back and marveled at Beth's milky skin, it was almost glowing in the moonlight. He scooted back and lowered his head and dipped his tongue in her navel causing her to squirm and gasp. Daryl's teasing was only adding to the fire that was building deep in her belly. He did it once more and led a trail of warmth and bites all the way to the top of her abdomen and then all the way back down to the hem of her jean shorts.

Daryl's fingers played at the edge of her shorts before he quickly flicked the button open and hooked his fingers on her belt loops and shimmied them down her legs. Daryl licked his lips and brought his attention to her underwear. They matched her dark purple bra that he'd rather see her without. He hooked his fingers in the sides of her underwear and was about to pull down when he heard a faint voice. Beth propped up on her elbows and Daryl brought his hands away from her underwear. The voice was Hershel's and he was yelling at Maggie.

Beth tapped Daryl's hand and he looked at her with startled eyes. He hadn't even thought about what would happen if somebody caught them.

"The loft." Beth mouthed pointing upwards.

Daryl nodded jerkily and lifted himself off of her and grabbed their discarded clothing before sprinting over to the ladder behind Beth. When they got to the loft, Daryl barely had time to throw the clothes down before Beth was glued to his front. He bent his head down and roughly captured his lips with hers while she unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. Daryl wrapped his arm around her lower back and lifted her up where her legs were wrapped around his waist and her arms were draped over his shoulders. He kicked off his boots and stepped out out of his jeans.

"Keep quiet." He whispered into her ear as he unhooked her bra.

Beth nodded vigorously and bit down on the juncture between his shoulder and neck when he took a hardened peak in his mouth and sucked harshly. It was all she had not moan loudly. He bent down and put her on the floor and settled himself between her parted legs. When he couldn't handle straining against the thin fabric of his boxers, he pulled them off and threw them haphazardly over his shoulder.

He returned his attention back to Beth who was propped up on her elbows staring at his length with wide eyes and a slacked jaw. Daryl gained eye contact and drug his tongue all the way up to her inner thigh. He hooked his fingers in the side of her underwear and pulled down slowly, taking in the sight before him. Daryl dipped his head down a took one long lick from end to end of her entrance causing her her to twitch in pleasure when the scruff of his chin brushed over the sensitive area. When she least expected it, he forcefully delved two fingers deep into her causing her hips to jerk upward and for her to let out a breathy moan.

"Shhhh." He whispered as he jerked his hand forward harder than the first time.

Each time he thrust his fingers into her, it was at a different speed and force. Daryl hissed at the ease of his fingers sliding in and out of her. Beth was close to coming unhinged as he massaged her inner walls, her hips were jerking upward so often that Daryl had to hold her down with his forearm. When she started erratically clenching around his fingers, he harshly curled them upward pulled them out. He groaned as he took in the sight of his dripping fingers.

"Daryl..." Beth whimpered, wiggling her hips trying to gain friction.

"I told you to be quiet, Princess." He growled as he reached up and smeared her juices on her lips and slid up her body. He brought his mouth to hers, sucking her juices from her bottom lip before sliding his tongue into her mouth, making her taste herself.

With Daryl's hands gripping the curves of her body, him kissing her ravenously and his raging erection pressing into her inner thigh, she was about to go crazy. She needed him and he knew that, but he just wanted to torture her. He could tell how increasingly frustrated she was getting and he was loving it.

Beth finally had enough of his antics, so she dug her fingernails into his biceps immediately catching his attention. He jerked his mouth away from hers and hissed in pain. Her eyebrows were furrowed and her hair was starting to stick to her neck. She looked pissed. Daryl roughly grabbed her jaw and jerked her face closer to to his. His dark eyes boring into her startled ones.

"You're ain't ever gonna punch me in the face again? Got it?" Daryl growled, his southern accent growing thicker.

Beth nodded jerkily, still gripping his biceps. With that, Daryl aligned himself with her entrance and forcefully jerked his hips forward, stretching and filling her completely. A string of curses fell from his lips as her walls gripped him like a vice. He only gave her a few short moments to adjust before he started to unforgivingly thrust into her. With every thrust, their moans were increasingly getting louder.

"Jesus Christ, Beth!" Daryl bit out as Beth started to lift her hips to meet his thrusts. Daryl hooked his hand under her knee and lifted her leg over his hip, enabling himself to go deeper. Her body was arcing off of the ground and his thrusts were getting sporadic. Beth was biting the side of her hand not to scream out until ripped it from her mouth.

"Scream...My...Name." He commanded, his thrusts getting messier. Beth only whimpered in protest and Daryl slammed himself forward almost painfully and caused Beth to cry out. After the second time he slammed forward, Beth's body writhed as the warmth of an orgasm washed over her. With a few more hard thrusts, Daryl was right behind her. He pulled out just in time to coat her belly in a sticky warm fluid and collapsed beside her.

They laid there fore a few moments before Daryl was reaching for the pile of clothes. He grabbed his jeans and took a red rag from the back pocket and started to wipe the sticky fluid from her stomach. When he finished, he divided the clothing and they both got dressed in silence.

"Beth?" Hershel's voice called from below.

**Another cliffhanger, what can I say? The chapter that most of you have been waiting for! Your welcome! A huge thanks to my AMAZING beta strangelove9! She's amazing! Another shoutout to daryldixonn for just being awesome and listening to me complain about writers block! Haha. Drop me a review! ~~~~~BethylAddixon**


	17. Chapter 17

They laid there for a few moments before Daryl was reaching for the pile of clothes. He grabbed his jeans and took a red rag from the back pocket and started to wipe the sticky fluid from her stomach. When he finished, he divided the clothing and they both got dressed in silence."Beth?" Hershel's voice called from below. "Are you in here?"

Had Daddy heard them? Did he know? Beth turned to Daryl, fear washing over her features. Daryl looked stunned, he just shook his head and started to silently back step. Beth swallowed hard before she answered her father.

"Yeah, Daddy?" Beth asked trying to sound normal. She straightened her shirt and attempted to smooth out her tangled sweaty hair before stepping towards the ladder where her father could see her.

"Is everythin' alright? Coulda sworn I heard yellin' out here." Hershel asked scratching his chin confusedly. When he mentioned yelling, Beth shifted uncomfortably and hoped he couldn't see the vivid blush flooding her cheeks.

"Everything's fine, Daddy. I've just been out here by myself writin'." Beth lied. Beth wasn't much for lying, but when she needed to be she was damn good at it.

"M'kay. I just thought I'd check. I'll let ya get back to writing. Don't stay out too late." Hershel said with a wink.

Her father had always been super supportive when it came to her song writing and singing. Beth felt a twinge of guilt for lying, but she had to. Hershel nodded and turned to leave the barn. When she was sure he was far away from the barn, she turned to Daryl and waved her hand.

"That was damn close." Daryl mumbled, running his hand through his hair. If anything, he was surprised that what had just happened was real. All of a sudden a million thoughts were running through his mind.

"Aw shit. You're not a...?" Daryl croaked unable to finish his sentence.

"Nope." Beth informed him. Relief washed over his face until another question popped into his mind.

"And, uh. You're on...?" Daryl asked, expecting the worse answer. Beth snickered and Daryl fixed his icy glare on her.

"This ain't fuckin' fun-..." Daryl started, getting aggravated. Beth crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Daryl, I'm on birth control." Beth sassed, picking up her old black song book. 'Well so much for writing a new song.' Beth thought. Daryl had looked so nervous when he'd asked her those two questions. She hadn't meant to laugh, but he had looked truly scared.

"Goodnight, Daryl." Beth said, as she climbed down the ladder.

"Night, Greene." Daryl mumbled, still in slight shock of what'd just happened.

Beth smiled at him one more time before she turned on her heel and walked slowly out of the barn. She was achy all over, but it was a pleasant ache. She couldn't wait to shower and get into her comfortable bed and sleep.

~~~The next day~~~

Beth woke up with achy muscles and a bite of pain in between her legs. Beth hummed and stretched as she remembered the previous night. Never in a million years would she have thought that that would've actually happened.

She rolled onto her side and looked at the clock beside her bed. '12:47? I've slept through breakfast and lunch.' Beth cursed as she swung her legs over the edge of the bed. She was starving and secretly hoping that Momma had saved her something from lunch.

Beth knotted her hair up in a pony tail with a single side braid and put on a pair of jean shorts and an old t-shirt. Beth stomach growled as she rushed down the stairs to the kitchen. Maggie was sitting alone at the kitchen table shoveling lunch leftovers in her mouth.

"Took you long enough to get up. You do realize it's almost one, right?" Maggie griped with a mouthful of food.

"Gross Maggie! Shut your mouth when you eat!" Beth complained, scrunching up her nose. Beth made a beeline for the fridge and started rummaging for something to eat. She settled on three slices of cold pizza.

"Where are Momma and Daddy?" Beth asked in between bites of pizza.

"Momma has that lunch banquet thing in the city and she made Daddy go with her. Remember?" Maggie informed. Before Beth could react, Maggie reached out grabbed her wrist and made her drop her slice of pizza.

"What's with bruises?" Maggie asked. Concern graced her features as she turned Beth's wrist over in her hands. Until Maggie had pointed it out, Beth hadn't noticed the purple marks that littered her wrists.

"I...uh..I don't know." Beth stuttered. Apparently, Daryl had been a lot rougher than she thought. Beth tentatively pulled her wrist back and looked down at the table.

"Beth, you can tell me anything. You know that, don't you?" Maggie asked, attempting to get Beth to look at her.

"I told you that I don't know where they came from." Beth said getting agitated. She didn't want to lie to her sister, but she knew Maggie would kill her if she knew.

"Okay, okay." Maggie said, putting her hands up defensively.

"But, when you're ready to tell me the truth you know where I'll be." Maggie said earning an eye roll from Beth. Maggie poured a glass of lemonade before retreating to her bedroom.

Beth waited until she heard the faint click of Maggie's door before she laid her head on the table and groaned loudly. First Daddy almost catching them and now Maggie was acting suspicious.

What surprised Beth the most was that she wanted something with Daryl, even if it had to be a secret. She didn't know how to ask Daryl, but she wanted to. Maybe he liked her too? Maybe he didn't. She didn't know, but she was dying to ask. Beth was now pacing the kitchen listing reasons in her head that didn't even make sense. Beth was sure there was at least a ten year age difference if not more, but she didn't care. What if that mattered to him just like it would matter to everyone else? One thing she did have straight in her mind was that she was going to come right out and ask him.

Beth rushed up the stairs to her bed room to change into clean clothes. When she took her shorts and her shirt off she immediately noticed the purple bruises gathered at her hip bones and the very top of her thighs. 'Jesus.' Beth thought as she poked the bruises. She knew that Daryl had a strong grip on her hip bones last night, but she didn't expect bruises. He was definitely rough and she liked it. They were a medium purple-blue against her alabaster skin. They definitely stood out.

Beth pulled on a new shirt and a clean pair of shorts and jammed her feet into her trusty cowboy boots before heading down stairs. When she got to the bottom of the stairs she looked towards the kitchen and found Daryl sitting at the table drinking a glass of water. Beth stood in the door way for a few moments before Daryl lifted his eyes and looked at her.

"We should t-talk about...what happened." Beth stumbled over her words. Daryl grimaced and got up from the table and looked at her expectantly. Beth turned on her heel and walked out on the porch and sat down on the front steps and Daryl did the same. They sat there for a couple of moments before Beth spoke up.

"Could this happen? Even if we kept it a secret?" Beth asked, her voice barely audible. She looked out of the corner of her eye at Daryl. He kept his hard gaze forward and kept his face placid.

"It ain't a good idea." Daryl said lowly.

"Why not?" Beth asked, her voice rising slightly. She hadn't expected for him to basically say no right off the bat.

"It just ain't." Daryl said his voice rising too. "We could get caught, I'd lose my job and everything would be fucked." Daryl yelled, jumping to his feet.

"It could work! You're being a jackass!" Beth yelled back.

"I'm not being a jackass, Beth. You don't fucking get it! It ain't gonna happen! It CAN'T." Daryl yelled getting closer to Beth.

"No you don't get it!" Beth countered, still yelling.

"What do you want from me, girl? Huh?" Daryl retaliated.

"I want to give this a chance, but you won't. It's bullshit!" Beth screamed, tears stinging her eyes.

"Is that what you think?" Daryl provoked.

"That's what I know. I know when you look at me all you see is another dumb college bitch, but I'm not. You don't get to treat me like crap because you're af-fraid." Beth's voice getting softer towards the end. Tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"I ain't afraid of nothin'." Daryl growled getting in her face.

"You're afraid of getting caught." Beth yelled, stepping back. Daryl only stared at her, she was right but he didn't want to admit it. He didn't want to get caught.

"I'm not just a quick fuck that you can forget about the next day." Beth screamed.

"It ain't like that and you fucking know it." Daryl bit out, not looking at her.

"You know what? Maybe I was right. You're just some redneck asshole who's afraid to let anyone get too close." Beth mumbled turning around and walking up the steps.

"Excuse me?" Daryl yelled. The words hurt. She was right.

"You heard me." Beth yelled back before slamming the door.

When Beth turned around, Maggie was standing in front of her with her eyes wide and mouth hanging open. Beth had forgotten that Maggie was home and she had probably heard her and Daryl's entire conversation. They were yelling so loud that they probably would have disturbed the neighbors of they had any.

"So they guy I suspected is Daryl?" Maggie asked incredulously. Beth nodded timidly and Maggie's eyes widened even more. She reached out and grabbed Beth's wrist before yanking her up the stairs and dragging her to her room.

"Spill." Maggie demanded as she shit her door behind herself and forced Beth to sit on the bed.

"You're not mad?" Beth asked, surprised.

"Hell no! You're over eighteen, aren't ya?" Maggie asked and Beth nodded. "Well, then it's your decision. Don't worry I won't tell Momma or Daddy." Maggie added.

"You promise? I mean it Maggs, Daddy would be livid." Beth pressed, Maggie vigorously shook her head and stuck out her pink and Beth did the same.

"Promise. Now gimme the details for Christ sakes! I'm dyin' over here!" Maggie exclaimed dramatically.

Beth told her everything. From the accidental kiss when she was drunk to last night. Maggie only widened her eyes and nodded.

"You guys did use protection, right?" Maggie asked concerned.

"Oh my god, Maggie!" Beth exclaimed, covering her face.

"Hey, I had to ask." Maggie said, shifting to on the bed.

"I just don't know what to do." Beth hummed, tears stinging her eyes again.

"You need to make him jealous." Maggie stated simply.

"You've got my attention, but how?" Beth asked.

"You said that Zach had been calling, right? You said that he wanted to talk, right? As much as I hate that kid, call him back and tell him to come to the farm to talk tomorrow. Momma and Daddy won't be home for another two days, Momma called a little while ago and said that her and Daddy decided to stay in the city for the weekend." Maggie offered, her face spreading into a smile.

"That could totally work! Zach texted me yesterday and told me that he was in town visiting his parents and that he'd be here until Monday. Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Beth squealed as she hugged Maggie.

"What are big sisters for? Now hurry up and call Zach!" Maggie said as she pushed Beth towards her room.

Beth slammed her door behind herself and ran over to her bed and grabbed her phone. She scrolled through her contacts and dialed Zach's number.

"Beth?" Zach asked slowly.

"I want to talk." Beth said abruptly.

**Woah! Thanks for all of the awesome reviews last chapter! Especially you Tommy Gemini! A huge thanks for daryldixonn, strangelove9 and Tommy for pitching AMAZING prompts! And yes, I used some actual dialogue from the Bethyl fight in the episode 'Still'. What the hell is Beth getting herself into? This could go SO many ways! I already have next chapter planned out and believe me you guys are gonna flip! Keep the follows and reviews coming! ~Until next time~ BethylAddixon **


	18. Chapter 18

Beth woke up determined to talk to Daryl. The moment she had heard Zach's voice on the phone last night, she had lost all nerve that Maggie had built up for her. Beth sat up in bed and buried her face in her hands thinking of her phone call with Zach the night before.

_"Beth?" Zach asked slowly._

_"I want to talk." Beth said abruptly. She immediately regretted even dialing his number. Was she really that low? Using Zach as a tool to make Daryl angry, to hurt him? She couldn't hurt Daryl like that, not after the hurtful words she had said to him earlier._

_"Are you serious?" Zach asked incredulously. The anticipation in his voice made Beth cringe. She wanted to hang up the phone, but she couldn't._

_"Uh, yeah. Before you say anythin', I don't want you to think you have a second chance. I only called to clear up a few things." Beth said. She wasn't lying, she had just changed her motive for calling him. She had been wanting to call him for a whole week now, to clear her head._

_"Oh." Zach said, his voice dropping in disappointment. _

_"Zach, I left you because you cheated on me. That's inexcusable and you knew that." Beth said bitterly. Daryl quickly left her mind and she zoned in on the hurt she still had because of Zach._

_"I'm sorry." Zach said quietly._

_"Sorry? Sorry doesn't cut it anymore, Zach. Do you know how many times you came home like that and I just let it slide? I knew what was goin' on, I just refused to believe it because I thought I loved you." Beth bit out, tears rolling down her cheeks. She bit her lip and held the phone tighter as she attempted to pull herself together._

_"Beth, you know I...-" Zach started, but Beth cut him off._

_"Don't lie to me, please. Just leave me alone, I've moved on." Beth said in a strangled tone. The line was silent for a few moments before Zach spoke up again._

_"Beth.." Zach said, his voice wavering._

_"Goodbye Zach." Beth said as she ended the call. _

_Beth turned her phone off chunked it across the room with a small yelp before she completely broke down. Beth went limp on her bed and sobs wracked her small frame before exhaustion took over. _

The more Beth thought about the conversation the more she wanted break something. Tears began to wet her palms and she quickly rubbed her eyes. It was about six o'clock in the morning and she was wide awake and she was pretty sure Daryl was too.

Beth got out of bed with a groan and strode towards the bathroom to freshen up a bit before heading to the guest house. She couldn't help but stare at her reflection in the mirror. Her once bright blue eyes were now a dull steel color and a tad bloodshot. Her face was tear stained and puffy from all of the crying from last night and from a few minutes before. She looked so small and broken. 'No wonder I get treated like a child, I'm actin' like one.' Beth thought bitterly.

She ran her finger through her hair and pulled the tangled curls into a loose ponytail, not even bothering to brush it. Beth washed her face hoping that it would help, but it didn't it just made it puffier. After brushing her teeth, she made a beeline for her bedroom door. She still had on the clothes from the day before, but she didn't care. All that mattered at the moment was getting to Daryl and apologizing to him.

Without watching where she was going she crashed into Maggie who was apparently heading to her room to wake her up.

"Woah, you look like crap." Maggie pointed out with a concerned look on her face.

"Thanks for pointin' that out Maggs." Beth said sarcastically.

"Did'ja call Zach?" Maggie asked eagerly.

"Yeah, but he isn't coming to the farm." Beth said, not looking her sister in the eye.

"Why not?" Maggie asked, forcing Beth to look at her.

"I can't hurt Daryl like that. Not willingly." Beth said as tears pricked her eyes.

"I knew it." Maggie said with a smug smile.

"Whad'ya mean?" Beth asked confusedly as she wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her jacket.

"I knew that you really had feelings for that redneck. I knew you wouldn't be able to hurt him like that." Maggie said as she pulled Beth in for a hug.

"I think what I said to him last night, before I slammed the front door on him, did enough damage." Beth said, voice muffled by Maggie's shirt.

"Mhm, I heard that part. You definitely have the Greene attitude." Maggie said as she pulled away earning an eye roll from Beth.

"Go on. I know where you were headed before you bumped into me." Maggie said, patting Beth on the shoulder before turning around and retreating to her room.

Beth wiped her eyes and padded down the stairs and out the front door. The chilly morning breeze made Beth shiver as she made her way towards the guest house. She didn't know how she was going to do this, but she had to do it. She wanted to do it.

When Beth made it to the door she knocked lightly a few times before she decided to let herself in. Beth whispered Daryl's name before she peeked around the door. Nobody answered and she closed the door behind herself.

She quietly made her way to the darkened living room and almost tripped over debris. When she took a closer look, she found that it was a shattered lamp. The more she looked around, she found an overturned chair and a couple more damaged items. She squinted her eyes and found Daryl lying in the middle of the floor, passed out, with an empty bottle of Jameson next to him. Beth was almost certain that this was the result of a rampage caused by her.

She made her way over to him, stepping over different items, and attempted to wake him up. She poked, pushed and shook him and all she got in response was groaning and him draping his arm over his face. She even tried lightly slapping his face, but he wouldn't budge. He had probably drank the entire bottle and that's why he's being extra difficult.

"Daryl, c'mon! Wake up!" Beth coaxed pulling on his arm.

"Damnit Merle, I'm sleepin'. Go away." Daryl groaned. She didn't know if his speech was slurred from the after affects of the alcohol or just grogginess. Who was Merle? He smelled awful though, he smelled like stale cigarette smoke and of course strongly of alcohol.

"Daryl, it's me Beth. Wake. Up." Beth said tugging on his arm strenuously. At the mention of her name one eye squinted open. She didn't know it was possible to glare a someone with one eye open, but he was definitely pulling it off.

"What're you doing here?" Daryl growled, immediately aggravated. He yanked his arm from her hold and grimaced. He rubbed his eyes, opening both of them and sat up with a groan. How did he get on the floor? He looked around the room, eying his path of destruction from the night before before turning back to Beth.

"Ya didn't answer my question, blondie." Daryl pressed on. She looked like shit, like she had been crying all night and then some. Daryl refused to cry, instead he had drank until he passed out. Just like old times. What Beth had said the night before had cut him deep. It really hurt. So instead of wallowing in pity, he had gone on a rampage and broke anything in his path and then drank until he passed out. He'd always be broken, damaged Daryl.

"I came to apologize. I didn't mean what I said last night." Beth said, tears rolling down her face. He wanted to just pull her close until she stopped crying, but he restrained himself.

"Ain't nothin' to apologize for. It was the truth." Daryl said, his eyes remaining anywhere other than her.

"Daryl, I didn't mean it I swear!" Beth said, hiccuping slightly. He could tell she was genuinely sorry, but he want sure that he could let it go just yet..

"I'm sorry." Beth choked out before wrapping her arms around his waist. He wanted to push her away, but he couldn't find it in himself to do it, she looked so fragile. She only held on tighter and buried her face in his neck. Daryl released the tension in his body and rested his chin on her head and awkwardly held her elbow.

"C'mon, Princess. It's fine, it'll be alright." Daryl whispered, his soft words only making her cry harder. One hand rubbed her back and the other was smoothing her tangled hair, his chin still resting atop her head.

"You know," Daryl said softly, "You're a real bitch when you get mad."

"I know." Beth mumbled, laughing lightly.

"Ya know you're right in a way, about me bein' an asshole." Daryl murmured, still holding her

"Daryl..-" Beth started, but Daryl shushed her.

"Sometimes the truth hurts. I ain't mad, don't worry about it." Daryl said with a smirk.

"Now let me up. I need a shower." Daryl jokingly commanded, giving her peck on the cheek.

Beth reluctantly let go of him a scooted over. Daryl have her a small smile and staggered towards the bathroom. She looked around the room for a moment before deciding to clean it up. He must have been super pissed to cause this much destruction. The lamp that Beth had broken before was broken again beyond repair. Beth scooped it up and threw it in the trash and started picking up the living room.

**What did I say? Totally unexpected! A huge thanks to strangelove9, daryldixonn and Tommy Gemini for being awesome friends and giving helpful suggestions! Especially you Tommy! Love you guys! Don't forget to follow/review! ~BethylAddixon~**


	19. Chapter 19

"Now let me up. I need a shower." Daryl jokingly commanded, giving her peck on the cheek.

Beth reluctantly let go of him and scooted over. Daryl have her a small smile and staggered towards the bathroom. She looked around the room for a moment before deciding to clean it up. He must have been super pissed to cause this much destruction. The lamp that Beth had broken before was broken again beyond repair. Beth scooped it up and threw it in the trash and started picking up the living room.

Soon she heard the spray of the shower in Daryl's bathroom. He kept a pretty organized house, everything seemed to have a place. Everything in the house is exactly as she remembered it before anyone actually lived in it. The only thing that was obscure was the crossbow and sheath of bolts that were lying on the table by the door. Beth eyed it curiously for a moment before making her way into the kitchen.

She pulled the coffee pot from the cabinet and set it to brew. She was pretty sure that he'd appreciate a hot cup of coffee and so would she. After the fight they had, she fully expected him to tell her to beat it when she apologized, but he didn't. He had held her and told her it was going to be alright and Beth didn't know what to do except hold on tighter and cry. Beth hated to cry, but it was like she couldn't control it sometimes. Just the fact that Daryl had been so forgiving was unreal to her. Maybe he cared? Is that so hard to believe?

Beth gnawed at the thought and milled around the kitchen until she heard the familiar click of the coffee maker. After a couple of minutes of fishing around in the cabinets she found two coffee cups. Beth was pouring her cup when Daryl snuck up behind her.

"I'd like a cup too." Daryl mumbled sleepily. Beth nearly jumped out of her skin causing coffee to slop everywhere including on her hand. Beth put the pot of coffee down and hissed in pain.

"Shit, Beth." He said as he rushed over to see her scalded hand. Beth bit her lip as he turned over her hand to examine the burn.

"I'm fine, you just spooked me is all." Beth said, meeting eyes with Daryl. After a couple seconds of staring at each other, Daryl uncomfortably averted his eyes and turned his attention back to her hand. He pulled her to the sink and stuck her hand under cool water to relieve the pain.

"I'm sorry about the way I acted last night." Daryl mumbled, catching Beth off guard. She stared at him, but he didn't look up. Her hand was still in his and he was brushing his calloused fingers over her burn pretending to examine it.

"What?" Beth asked dumbfounded. She was trying her hardest to get him to look at her but he hardened his gaze on her hand.

"Did I stutter?" Daryl started as he lifted his gaze to meet Beth who had her eyebrow raised, "Uh..I mean, I'm sorry for bein' an asshole. I didn't think about givin' this a chance and.." Daryl said, his voice trailing off.

"Are you gettin' at what I think you are?" Beth asked, shock settling on her face. Daryl suddenly became nervous and heat started to creep up his neck.

"We could try an' give this thing a chance if you still wanna. Could we keep it a secret for a while?" Daryl blurted out, his eyes locking on her stormy ones.

All nervousness had melted away once he said it. Beth looked like she was going to say something, but she snapped her mouth shut. She looked at his eyes questioningly before the corners of her mouth turned up.

"Of course I wanna." Beth said as she squeezed his hand. Pure relief washed over his face and he visibly relaxed.

"I thought you were gonna say no for a second." Daryl said in a relieved tone. Beth met his eyes and tried to keep her face straight.

"Do you want me to say no or something?" Beth asked in an innocent tone. Daryl shot her a look and finished pouring the coffee. They both grabbed their mugs and settled at the small island in the middle of the kitchen. Beth circled her finger around the rim of the mug before unexpectedly spoke up.

"Who's Merle?" Beth asked. Daryl's head snapped up and he fixed a hard gaze on her for a moment before his expression softened.

"Where'd that come from?" Daryl asked as he studied her face. He'd never mentioned Merle to anyone except Hershel. He wondered how the hell she would come up with something like that.

"When I was tryin' to wake you up, you said his name in your sleep. Who is it?" Beth asked again. Daryl was hesitant to answer her and that made it all the more interesting for her. He looked down and stared at his coffee before answering.

"Merle's my brother." He said, avoiding eye contact.

"You have a brother? Where is he?" Beth asked in a surprised tone. She'd figured that Daryl had been an only child. He most definitely was a loner.

"Unfortunately. He's been in prison for the past three years." Daryl replied dryly. He wasn't used to someone asking personal questions. If anyone else had asked him that he probably would've bitten their head off, but for some reason he didn't mind Beth doing it.

"I had a brother." Beth said in a light tone, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. Daryl looked at her with a concerned expression as she sniffled.

"Had?" Daryl asked, shifting in his chair uncomfortably. The way she was starting to act made his stomach drop. She looked like she was about to bust into tears. For once in his life his immediate instinct wasn't to run.

"Yeah, had. Four years ago, Shawn and I were heading back from town one night and a drunk driver, Ed Peletier, crashed into us, into the drivers side. Shawn died almost instantly, I was left with this nasty scar." Beth explained as she pointed to the deep scar that ran up half of the underside of her forearm. Beth's fingers skimmed over it briefly before she flipped her arm back over.

"'M sorry about your brother." Daryl said barely audible as stared into his now empty cup.

Beth only shook her head and wiped the tears that were streaming down her face. Beth dug the heels of her hands into her eyes and forced the tears away. It had been awhile since the had thought about Shawn, the once familiar raw nagging in her stomach was now foreign.

"What about you, what do you like?" Beth asked trying to change the subject. He glanced up at her and smirked.

"Ain't nothin' really. Nothin' that'd interest you." Daryl said. Beth twisted her face in annoyance and crossed her arms.

"Try me." Beth challenged, a smirk pulling at her lips. Daryl looked at her and cocked an eyebrow before sighing heavily.

"Don't really do much for fun, Princess. I work and sleep, that's pretty much it." Daryl said in a bored tone.

"No hobbies or anythin'?" Beth asked incredulously. There was no way that he didn't have a hobby of some sort. Everybody has something that they like doing. He isn't as boring as he makes himself seem, she was sure of it.

"I hunt." Daryl replied shrugging his shoulders. He tried to seem as if she was boring him, but the truth was he was kind of enjoying the game of twenty questions.

"You must use that crossbow there by the door?" Beth asked, her mood brightening. He nodded and leaned back in his chair a bit. She had found out something about Daryl and she was thrilled. She didn't care if it was something small. It mattered to her.

"That's a Horton Scout HD 125, right?" Beth asked with confidence. Daryl raised an eyebrow and nodded and looked at her dumbfounded. Begging smile only grew wider at Daryl's surprise.

"How the hell did you know that?" Daryl asked incredulously. She was the last person he'd expect to anything about weapons. Especially crossbows.

"I had to learn a lot of things about crossbows and regular bows to prove myself worthy of goin' along on a hunting trip. Daddy insisted on only using the quieter weapons." Beth explained as she poured them both another cup of coffee.

"Okay hotshot, I just might have to take you with me sometime." Daryl said in a joking tone causing Beth to giggle.

"Sounds like a deal!" Beth said smiling brightly and softly laughing. Daryl shook his head and smirked as he took another long pull from his mug.

"Alright, enough about me. What about you?" Daryl asked, throwing her question back at her.

"I write songs. I have a whole notebook full of 'em. I don't know really, I just like bein' back on the farm." Beth replied, shrugging her shoulders and smiling.

"Why'd you leave then?" Daryl asked with boldness. Beth's eyes widened at the question. She shifted in her seat and started to mess with the charms that hung around her neck. She furrowed her eyebrows and looked him square in the eye before answering.

"I ran off with Zach, my ex boyfriend. It was the night after graduation and he convinced me to leave with him to LA. I stayed there for three years without contacting anyone from here." Beth said with a grimace. He studied her features before he asked another question.

"Why did you come back?" Daryl asked with honest curiosity. He had a feeling of why she did, but he wanted to hear it from her. As soon as he asked the question her eyes went from open and clear to steely and closed off. She grit her teeth and and answered him anyway.

"He cheated on me. Zach cheated on me enough times and I got tired of it. That's why I came back. I missed my family." Beth said grimacing.

Daryl grunted in response, he hadn't expected for her to be so blunt about it. Come to think of it, Beth didn't crooks him as a pushover she crossed him a stubborn and straight forward. Beth was about to say something else when a knock on the front door interrupted her. Before Daryl had a chance to get up and answer the door, it opened and Maggie stepped inside.e

"Don't look too guilty, Dixon." Maggie teased with a wink. Daryl just snapped his mouth shut and have her the 'go fuck yourself' glare. She stuck her tongue out in response before speaking up.

"I'm going to Glenn's for the rest of the weekend. You two will be here alone, don't get into too much trouble. Okay?" Maggie said looking between both of them. Daryl nodded slowly and Beth looked at her completely surprised.

"Okay then. I'll see you guys later." Maggie said as she rushed out of the guest house and to her car leaving Beth and Daryl behind to process what had just happened.

"Did she just?" Beth asked confusedly.

"Yep." Daryl said, finishing her sentence.

"What time is it anyway?" Beth asked, stretching. It felt like they'd been talking for hours.

"It's about eleven." Daryl informed as he glanced at the clock on the stove. Beth groaned and laid her head down on the granite.

"Oh my god!" Beth exclaimed throwing her hands on the island. Daryl was waiting for her to explain, but she was too busy freaking out.

"What?" Daryl asked. She was practically jumping up and down.

"Daryl! It's the Fourth of July!" Beth said excitedly as she gripped both of his biceps, catching his attention immediately.

"Yeah, so?" Daryl remarked, rolling his eyes. Beth glared at him, her mouth pressed into a thin line.

"This is the biggest day for everyone in town! The festival is today!" Beth pushed. This had to be her favorite holiday because of the huge festival that their little town of Senoia hosted every year. A sly smile ghosted over Beth's lips as she turned back to Daryl.

"You know how you said that you didn't do much for fun? Well, we're changin' that. Will you please come to the festival with me?" Beth pleaded. Daryl threw his head back and rolled his eyes.

"I ain't goin' to no damn festival." Daryl grumbled, earning a pout from Beth.

"Please Daryl!" Beth whined, her bottom lip sticking out. Daryl gave her a side glance, but quickly looked away.

"I said no." Daryl said sternly, trying to keep his posture. That pouty face of hers was working and he didn't like it.

"Pretty please?" Beth said with a pouty face. Once Daryl looked at her, he knew he couldn't say no. He rubbed his face with his hands and growled.

"Shit, fine." Daryl agreed, defeated. Beth squealed and wrapped her arms around his torso. She was so excited that he agreed to go he couldn't help but smirk. Beth untangled herself and took a step back.

"I have to get ready! I'll be ready in an hour, you can wait at the house if you want." Beth said before standing on her tippy toes and pressing a soft kiss to the side of his mouth. She bit her lip and turned towards the door.

**This is only part one on this chapter! I divided it into 2 parts because all together it would be almost 5k words. I'm going to post the second half as soon as I edit and finish it! Thanks for your patience! If I don't post it tonight I will for sure tomorrow! A huge thanks to strangelove9, Tommy Gemini and Daryldixonn for inspiring me! If I don't post the second half tonight review anyway! ~BethylAddixon~**


	20. Chapter 20

Once Beth exited the guest house she broke into a sprint. She was ecstatic to go to the Fourth of July festival with Daryl. She felt like a huge amount of weight had been lifted off of her shoulders when she told Daryl about Zach...and Shawn. She ran up the front steps, burst through the front door and ran up the stairs.

The first thing that she needed to do was take a shower. She strode to the bathroom and turned the water on. She had a couple of minutes before the water warmed up, so she might as well brush her teeth and try and untangle her hair. She brushed her teeth, but the untangling part was a lost cause. She quickly stripped and stepped under the warm spray and quickly washed her body and hair before she dried off.

She slipped her robe on and headed for her closet to pick out and outfit. She rummaged through her closet before she settled on white Converse, cut off shorts and a white tank top. She hastily put on her clothes and went back to the bathroom. She blow-dried her hair and decided to leave it curly. As for makeup, she only used pressed powder, a couple coats of mascara and a swipe of Chapstick. She was spraying her vanilla perfume on when she heard a knock on her bedroom door. She opened the door and found Daryl there with his arms crossed.

"I thought you said an hour? It's been an hour and a half." Daryl said in an annoyed tone.

"Really? I was almost done anyway. You can wait in here if you want." Beth said said stepping back and opening the door wider.

"Uh..." Daryl started, but Beth just pulled him into her room by his arm and motioned to her bed. Daryl stiffly complied and sat on the edge of her bed uncomfortably.

"Just gimme a couple of minutes." Beth said as she walked over to her bathroom.

She had decided to pull her bangs back in a braid to get them out of her face. She glanced over to Daryl who was looking around her room, with his hands awkwardly folded in his lap. Beth decided to blot on a little bit of light pink lipstick. She was too busy staring a Daryl that the tube slipped from her fingers and slid down the front of her shirt.

"Shit!" Beth mumbled as she examined the pink stripe. Without a second thought she slipped the tank top over her head an headed towards her closet.

"Beth! Warn a guy, could ya!?" Daryl exclaimed as he quickly shielded his face. Beth's face suddenly went pink when she realized what he was yelling about. She hurried to her closet and slipped on a turquoise tank top that looked exactly like the white one.

"It's not like you haven't seen me in a bra before." Beth remarked earning glare from Daryl.

"Are you ready yet, smartass?" Daryl grumbled, smirking. Beth nodded and walked over to the corner to pick up her shattered iPhone. The screen was cracked to hell from Beth throwing it the previous night.

"What the hell did you do to it?" Daryl asked, looking over her shoulder.

"I threw it against the wall." Beth sighed, quickly shoving it into her pocket. Daryl gave her an amused look before asking the next question.

"Why?" Daryl asked with a smirk.

"I was mad." Beth replied shortly, not wanting to tell Daryl the whole story. Daryl put his hands up in defeat and motioned towards the open door.

"What vehicle are we takin'?" Daryl asked as they walked down the stairs.

"We could take my car?" Beth offered. Daryl nodded and Beth plucked her keys off of the table in the foyer. They headed out to her car Beth jingled the keys in her hands to catch his attention.

"Daryl! Heads up!" Beth warned as she tossed the keys to Daryl. Daryl quickly turned around a caught the keys at the last moment. Without another word they both got into the car and headed out.

"Nice car." Daryl remarked, getting comfortable in the drivers seat. Beth couldn't help but stare at him. He looked so relaxed, which wasn't the norm for him. He usually was on edge about something. The way his cheekbones angled to his scruffy chin was mesmerizing. His features were so sharp, they were beyond attractive.

Daryl caught her staring out of the corner of his eye and smirked. Beth quickly looked away with flushed cheeks. The more she stared, the more she remembered how he looked that night in the barn, his features etched with something unknown. Something alluring.

"You done starin' yet?" Daryl asked with a small laugh. Beth jerked her head away as her cheeks burned brighter.

"Do you wanna grab somethin' to eat before we do anythin'? " Beth asked, quickly changing the subject.

"I could go for somethin' to eat." Daryl agreed, shrugging his shoulders. Truth be told, he was starving. Beth smiled brightly and nodded.

"Good because I'm starving." Beth said putting her hand on her stomach.

After about forty-five minutes they finally made it into town. They had to park in the small field on the outside of town because Main Street was blocked off due to the festival. As they were walking, Daryl had gently reached down and unexpectedly wound his fingers with hers. Beth reciprocated and looked at him with a surprised expression, but he just looked forward.

Five minutes of walking they made it to Main Street where they made their way to The Grove Cafe. Lucky for them, it wasn't as packed as suspected. They had luckily just missed the four o'clock rush. Mostly everyone was enjoying the festivities. Main Street was packed, booths with games, food and alcohol vendors, merchandise vendors and firecracker stands lined sidewalks on both sides of the street and were lined right down the middle of the street.

Carol Peletier and her two nieces, Mika and Lizzie, ran the cafe. Beth loved all three of them like family, especially Carol. After her ex husband Ed had crashed into Beth and Shawn, ending in Shawn's death, Carol had done everything in her power to try and make it up to Beth. Carol was honestly the most compassionate woman Beth had ever met and definitely one of the sweetest.

"Beth?" Carol called out as she made her way from behind the counter to Beth. Beth dropped Daryl's hand and made a beeline for her and was pulled into a tight hug.

"It's been three years!" Carol said, still hugging Beth. Beth laughed lightly as they broke the embrace.

"I know, I'm sorry for not bein' in contact." Beth said, blushing lightly.

"I'd say so! You left without so much as a goodbye! The girls and I have missed you!" Carol said, nudging Beth's arm. Daryl shifted uncomfortably behind Beth causing her to remember to introduce Daryl.

"Oh, Carol I'd like you to meet Daryl. He works for Daddy and he's my...friend." Beth said as she stepped back wound her arm around Daryl's making him relax a bit.

"Nice to meet you Daryl." Carol said with a warm smile.

"You too." Daryl replied timidly. He was nervous around strangers, he didn't take to them well and they didn't take to him well because of his rough stand offish vibe. He couldn't help that he was that way. He felt better that Beth was by his side though. Hell, if she wouldn't have been there beside him he wouldn't have replied. This Carol broad seemed nice enough though.

"How about I get you two a booth?" Carol said as she grabbed two menus and beckoned them to follow. She settled them into a booth and set their menus in front of them.

"I'll be back in a sec to get your orders." Carol informed before she made her way back to the kitchen.

Daryl flipped through the menu and settled on a burger and fries. He was so hungry, he'd probably eat anything. He figured nothing was better than the old standby. Beth hadn't touched her menu, she just looked at the swell of people outside the window.

"Lookin' for someone?" Carol asked, startling the two. Daryl had been staring at Beth and she had been staring outside. The pair looked up at her with startled expressions and she chuckled.

"What will you have, Daryl?" Carol asked, readying her pen on the order pad.

"The burger and fries with a water." Daryl replied as Carol scratched the order in the pad.

"The usual?" Carol asked Beth and she nodded. Carol told them their orders would be out shortly and brought them their drinks.

"I figured we could to Hatlin's after we eat." Beth said pointing to the small bar across the street. Daryl raised his eyebrow and shrugged his shoulders.

"It's a little early to drink, don't ya think?" Daryl asked. Beth laughed which caused his brow to furrow in confusion.

"I'm applying for a job there, I need a job and I need to get out of the house for a while everyday." Beth said, picking at her napkin.

"At a bar?" Daryl asked incredulously. The last person he'd expect to be bar tending was Beth. She didn't even look twenty one.

"I'm going to try and get a couple of gigs lined up, I sing remember?" Beth said, Daryl's surprised expression fading.

"I forgot." Daryl said looking out the window. Beth nudged his foot under the table to get his attention.

"You looked a little worried when I said I was gonna apply at Hatlin's, why?" Beth asked with a confused expression. He only stared at her and shrugged his shoulders. It felt as if they stared at each other for a couple of minutes.

"Oh..." Beth said, breaking eye contact. His eyes were so unreadable and his stare was so intense it felt as if he could burn a hole through her if she stared any longer. Carol walked up with their food and broke the awkward silence.

"Here you go, holler if you need anything." Carol said as she put the food down and left.

They ate in silence and enjoyed their food. Carol made the best burgers and fries in town and everyone knew that. Beth kept her gaze to the crowd outside. Part of her was nervous that they might run into Zach. If they did, knowing Zach, he would try and start trouble her or Daryl and it probably wouldn't turn out well. She just hoped that something like that wouldn't happen.

"I'll pay for lunch." Daryl said, about to get up. Beth grabbed his arm and shook her head.

"Nah, I drug you here. Let me pay this time. Alright?" Beth said with a smile. Daryl grimaced and reluctantly sat back down.

They finished eating and Beth walked up to the counter to pay Carol. Carol was counting tips and running the lunch books. Beth handed her the money and Carol only shook her head and pushed her hand back.

"No, this one's on the house. Consider it a welcome back gift." Carol said with a smile. Beth frowned and offered her the money again.

"Are you sure? I can pay, Carol." Beth tried to reason. Carol only shook her head.

"Now get on, before I change my mind." Carol said feigning seriousness. Beth smirked and returned to the table. Daryl glanced at the twenty in her hand and looked at her questionably.

"Carol insisted that it be on the house." Beth said shaking her head. Daryl grunted in response and got up, stretching.

"But she can't stop me from givin' a twenty dollar tip." Beth said with a triumphant smirk causing Daryl to chuckle.

"You're a real piece of work, you know that?" Daryl smarted off. Beth raised an eyebrow and smiled mischievously.

"You know it! Now let's get outta her before she notices." Beth said as she wound her arm around his. They walked out of the cafe and into the packed street.

-1 hour later-

Daryl and Beth wandered from booth to booth looking at what the vendors sold. As time went on, they went from awkwardly intwined arms to comfortable intwined fingers. To be perfectly honest, Beth wasn't sure how comfortable he would be holding hands in public but he was completely relaxed. It was about seven when more people started to show up causing the streets to become increasingly congested.

"You wanna go ahead and stop by Hatlin's?" Beth asked, giving Daryl's hand a light squeeze.

"I could use a drink anyway." Daryl said with a smirk.

The two pushed their way through the crowd and into Hatlin's. The bar was small and comfortable. A small stage was set off the side of the dance floor, tall tables and stools lined the walls accompanied by booths and to bar tops lined with stools junctured into the corner. Hatlin's was your standard small town bar, old pictures, road signs, outdated car tags, prize bucks and waterfowl and anything odd littered the walls along with various types of lights were strung on and around the ceiling.

The two made their way to the bar top whilst squeezing their way through the slightly crowded bar. It may be a little crowded, but there was no way in hell that it was as bad as the street outside. When they finally made it to the bar top they were greeted by a woman with fuzzy black hair.

"I'll be damned, Beth Greene!" The woman said, putting her hands on her hips. Beth smirked as she leaned over the counter for a brief hug.

"It's been a while, Sasha." Beth said as she locked her fingers back with Daryl's.

"Well, aren't ya going to introduce me to sex on legs over here?" Sasha asked, nodding in Daryl's direction. Beth looked up to see Daryl's cheeks burning bright red and felt him tense against her.

"Oh. Sasha this is Daryl and Daryl this is Sasha." Beth said gesturing between them.

"Nice to meet you, Daryl." Sasha said with a grin as she stuck her hand out.

"You too." Daryl mumbled. He stared at her hand for a moment before reaching out and giving it a quick shake. Beth leaned into his arm a little in attempt to relax him a little.

"Listen Sasha, I heard you guys were hiring. D'ya think I could talk to Tyreese into hiring me, maybe book a couple of gigs?" Beth asked Sasha as she was mixing a drink.

"You're hired, I don't have to run everything by Ty. I'll need you to bartend before we book any gigs. We're really short handed right now." Sasha said with a smile.

"Are you serious? Oh my god, thank you so much Sasha! When do you need me to start?" Beth said excitedly.

"No problem! Would you mind starting by Friday? Sasha asked, filling more orders.

"No problem. Daryl, I'll get a table if you get the drinks?" Beth said as she detached herself from his side and walked to an empty table in the back corner by the wall.

Beth sat down and began to scroll through the notifications on her phone. Seventeen text messages from Zach and twenty six missed calls. Beth immediately deleted them and pocketed her phone.

"I knew you were ignoring me." Zach said as Beth whipped her head up with a startled expression. She jumped to her feet and immediately started to search the bar for Daryl.

"Who're ya looking for, Bethy? That old redneck you've been hangin' on all day?" Zach spat, stepping closer to her.

"Zach, leave me alone. I don't have anythin' to say to you." Beth said as she turned on her heel, attempting to get away from him and to find Daryl.

"Where do you think you're going?" Zach said as he grabbed her wrist and jerked her towards him.

"Zach. Let me go." Beth pleaded, trying to tug her arm from his grip.

Beth stopped straining when she heard Daryl's heavy footfalls behind her. She heard the click of glass on wood and felt Daryl's hand brush her hip. Daryl had stepped in front of her, causing Zach to drop her wrist.

"This doesn't concern you, this is between me and Beth. So, leave." Zach spat. Beth's eyes widened when she saw Daryl's shoulders tense and his hands clench into fists at his sides.

"Looks like she doesn't want to talk to you." Daryl growled, stepping closer to Zach, who also stepped forward.

"So, is she fucking you now or something? She's always been a whor-..." Zach said, but was cut off by Daryl grabbing his collar and slamming him against the wall.

"One more word...and I will beat your ass into the ground." Daryl growled low in contempt. When Daryl looked into his eyes all he saw was fear. Zach was terrified. Daryl tightened his grip on his shirt once more before letting him fall to the ground. Zach got up hastily and practically ran out of the bar.

**I'm back guys! Sorry that I was MIA for a week! This was the awaited chapter! Tell me how I did. Next chapter will be great I hope, I'm in the process of jotting down ideas right now. A special thanks to daryldixonn for not giving up on me with this chapter! Drop a review and don't forget to follow! ~BethylAddixon~**


	21. Chapter 21

**Two chapters in two days just because I love you guys! Oh and to MaddyMarie1212, the story isn't ruined just because Carol made an appearance, I actually really like Carol as a character. Just because I added her doesn't mean that Daryl and Carol are going to fuck, Daryl and Carol are NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN IN MY FICS. Grow up and if you don't like it then don't read. Enjoy the chapter!**

"So, is she fucking you now or something? She's always been a whor-..." Zach said, but was cut off by Daryl grabbing his collar and slamming him against the wall.

"One more word...and I will beat your ass into the ground." Daryl growled low in contempt. When Daryl looked into his eyes all he saw was fear. Zach was terrified. Daryl tightened his grip on his shirt once more before letting him fall to the ground. Zach got up hastily and practically ran out of the bar.

"Daryl are you okay?" Beth said as she walked up behind him.

"I'm fine. Are you okay?" Daryl asked, turning to face her. Beth smiled and shook her head yes.

"I'm glad that you were here to stop him." Beth said, wrapping her arms around his waist. Daryl smirked and dipped his head down and captured his lips with hers. Their lips moved in unison as the kiss deepened, the scruff on his chin tickling hers.

"Uh Beth?" Sasha said uncomfortably. Daryl's eyes popped open and he immediately broke the kiss, wiping the mouth with the back of his hand. Beth stepped back and looked at Sasha with an annoyed expression and raised her eyebrows waiting for Sasha to continue.

"Um, well I need your help. Our next singer, Kaitlin, just cancelled. I need you to fill in for her, only one song. Can you please do this one thing for me?" Sasha asked urgently. Beth's eyes widened and her expression faded from annoyance to excitement.

"Yes! A million times yes! Any song you have in mind?" Beth asked. Sasha sighed with a relieved expression and visibly relaxed.

"Do you still write original songs? Maybe something upbeat?" Sasha asked.

"I actually have an original that I wrote a couple days ago." Beth said smiling.

"Great! You're on in two." Sasha said. Beth turned to give Daryl a small peck on the lips before Sasha grabbed her arm and drug her to the stage.

Sasha gave Beth a quick grateful hug before Beth got onto the stage. The small band congregated in the middle of the stage as Beth whispered directions on the background. After a few small nods and whispers of confirmations, they went back to their instruments and Beth took to the microphone.

"It seems that the next singer just cancelled, so I'll be fillin' in for her. I'm Beth Greene and I'll be singin' one of my originals, 'Just Pretend'. I hope y'all like it." Beth said before she looked over her shoulder to cue the band. After a few seconds Beth's sweet voice filled the room earning a few whistles.

_Humid night, I wake at 3, all wired_

_What's a girl to do if she's not tired?_

_Feeling ache, hunger low in my tummy_

_Mouth full of freckles sure sounds a-yummy_

_Getting hot and I'm feeling a little bit_

_What I would give for your salty inviting scent_

_I admit I am scared to be on my own_

_Though parents bragged I'm a kid who plays good alone_

After a few verses Beth's eyes caught Daryl's. Daryl was listening intently to the song, their true meaning sinking in. Daryl's eyes widened and his jaw dropped when the seemingly innocent words became clear in his head. This song was far from innocent, Beth was set on tantalizing Daryl. Beth took note of Daryl's surprised expression at took the notes and lyrics further into his fantasies.

_Crunch up my blankie, I put it between my knees_

_I curl my toes and I give it a good hard squeeze_

_I just pretend, just pretend, just pretend you're there_

_I just pretend, just pretend, just pretend you care_

_Turn to my tummy, I'm movin' my hips around_

_I wanna scream but seems silly to make such sound_

_I just pretend, just pretend, I can taste your sweat_

_I just pretend, just pretend, you can hear my breath_

_Aha aha ha aha aha ha ha ha _

_Aha aha ha aha aha ha ha ha_

_Aha ah ha ah ha aha ha ha ha–_

Daryl's jeans became increasingly tighter as the words moved him along. Apparently the crowd also caught onto meaning of the lyrics because soon enough the room erupted into whistles, cat calls and hoots. Part of him couldn't really believe that Beth actually wrote this song, but damn it was good. Truth be told, it was turning him on. It was getting increasingly hard for him to get comfortable without shifting in his seat to suppress and hide his raging erection that was straining against the denim of his jeans.

_Boy you're real sorry that you didn't call or write_

_But baby boy it's a-a-a-alright_

_I miss kisses in the morning light_

_But havin' some fun learning to love myself tonight_

_Aha aha ha aha aha ha ha ha _

_Aha aha ha aha aha ha ha ha_

_Aha ah ha ah ha aha ha ha ha– _

_I hope you don't think it's dirty_

_To be so selfishly flirty_

_My body and brain have been reelin'_

_From this unanswered sexual feelin'_

_You never thought this girl could make such noise_

_I never thought I'd have such fun, no help from boys_

Beth kept her eyes locked with Daryl's as she tempted to push him over the edge. She was getting there. He kept shifting in his chair and she knew why. Her song was definitely affecting him in all of the right ways. Beth had written this song after the parking lot incident, it was about Daryl. All of it, based on what she did afterwards once she made it back to her room after bursting out of the truck when they got back. Beth hoped that he was catching onto that, if he wasn't she would gladly tell him. If the song was affecting him before, the next couple of verses are going to send him over the edge.

_You got me pinned up against these mirrored walls_

_It's in my head, I don't worry 'bout trips or falls_

_I just pretend, just pretend you can feel me shake_

_I just pretend, just pretend but this next part's not fake_

_Aha aha ha aha aha ha ha ha_

_Aha aha ha aha aha ha ha ha_

_Aha ah ha ah ha aha ha ha ha– _

_Aha aha ha aha aha ha ha ha _

_Aha aha ha aha aha ha ha ha_

_Aha ah ha ah ha aha ha ah ha ah ha ah ha ah ha ha ha_

Beth finished and took a bow. A huge smile spread across her face as her ears drowned in demands for an encore, catcalls, whistles and clapping. She called out thank you into the microphone and got off the stage. She grabbed another beer from Sasha, who was excitedly flipping out about Beth's bold song, before she returned to the table to find a tortured looking Daryl.

"Well, did'ja like it?" Beth asked in a bubbly tone, her innocent looking blue orbs caught his. Daryl only stared her with wide eyes and a slacked jaw. Beth took a swig from her beer and giggled.

"What the hell are you tryin' to do to me, girl?" He asked in a strangled tone as he reached out and pulled her to him by her waist.

Before she had time to answer, he gripped the base of her neck and pulled her lips onto his. He wasted no time before he pryed her lips apart and slid his tongue into her mouth. Beth angled her head to the right, so she could get leverage to battle his tongue for dominance. Normally, Daryl wasn't much for being so public, but Beth's song pushed him over the edge and he couldn't control himself. He needed her...now.

Beth rested her hand on his thigh in attempt to regain balance. Going even further, her hand traveled to his inner thigh and found his painful erection bulging against his jeans. Beth retracted her hand and slowly pulled away from his mouth. Daryl's arms were still wound tightly around her waist as he attempted to catch his breath. She rested her head at the juncture between his neck and shoulder, nuzzling him a little.

"Looks like you need another drink." Beth whispered in his ear. He cleared his throat and dropped his arms from around her waist. Beth smiled softly and pecked him on the lips before heading back to the bar top.

Before she made it to the bar top, a small blonde about her height stepped in front of her. She was wearing a blue V-neck, black skinny jeans, a pair of Toms and had a dark blue waitress apron tied around her waist. Beth looked into her equally blue eyes searching for an explanation.

"I'm Kaitlin, you filled in for me on stage. You're Beth Greene, right?" The blonde asked, shifting her order pad to the other hand.

"That's me!" Beth said with a smile. If Beth wasn't mistaken, she and Kaitlin could pass for sisters, if not twins.

"I just wanted to say thank you, you did a great job! I've gotta run, see ya on Friday!" Kaitlin said quickly before rushing off to wait on her overflowing tables.

Beth stared after her for a moment before continuing her trip to get drinks. Beth ordered a few shots of Jack and returned to the table. Daryl's eyes widened and the tray of shots.

"Damn Beth. Didn't you learn not to pound down the shots the first time?" Daryl asked with an entertained smirk.

"Oh shut up." Beth said, playfully punching Daryl in the arm. Daryl returned the playfulness and poked her in the ribs causing her to squeak. She tried to retaliate, but Daryl got away from her and stuck his tongue out triumphantly. Daryl smirked and settled beside her again.

"Drink up." Daryl said as he pushed two shots in front of her. She smirked and they both downed their shots. Beth was giggling due to her reverberating buzz. Daryl shook his head and chuckled.

"So, about that song.." Daryl said clearing his throat.

"What about it?" Beth asked giggling and looking into his eyes.

"It was about, was it about..what I think it was?" Daryl said, tripping over his words. Beth giggled even more at his inability to ask a straight question.

"Yes, Daryl. The song was about you." Beth said boldly. Daryl smirked looking into his empty glass.

"When you're done picturing it in your mind, we should get outside for the fireworks." Beth said as she stood up, grabbing Daryl's hand and pulling him to his feet.

"Why should I picture it in my mind, when I can actually..-" Daryl started, but was cut off by a playful smack to the arm.

Beth stuck her tongue out as Daryl wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his side. The left the crowded bar and headed into the crowded street to wait for the fireworks. Small children were running around with sparklers with their parents chasing after them.

Beth giggled as Daryl pulled her to his front, pressing their foreheads together. Beth bit her bottom lip as she clasped her hands at the nape of his neck, pulling his down to her. Daryl wrapped his arms around her waist as he kissed her softly. Daryl slowly deepened the kiss, slowly sliding his tongue past her swollen lips.

Beth jumped as the fireworks started unexpectedly. Beth smiled against Daryl's lips as they both looked up to see flashes of all colors showering the sky. Oohs and Ahhs filled the street as the show went on. Beth broke from their embrace, gripping Daryl's hand and leading him back to the car.

**Song Credit goes to Just Pretend By: Emily Kinney. I suggest you listen to the song, it's pretty great! I hope you guys likes the chapter! There will BE A LOT of stuff in store for next chapter! A HUGE SHOUTOUT to daryldixonn for being my inspiration for the OC Kaitlin that will be making appearances in the near future! Don't forget to drop a review and to tap that Like/Follow button! And hey, if you want to follow me on Twitter PM me! ~BethylAddixon~**


	22. Chapter 22

Beth giggled as Daryl pulled her to his front, pressing their foreheads together. Beth bit her bottom lip as she clasped her hands at the nape of his neck, pulling him down to her. Daryl wrapped his arms around her waist as he kissed her softly. Daryl slowly deepened the kiss, slowly sliding his tongue past her swollen lips.

Beth jumped as the fireworks started unexpectedly. Beth smiled against Daryl's lips as they both looked up to see flashes of all colors showering the sky. Oohs and Ahhs filled the street as the show went on. Beth broke from their embrace, gripping Daryl's hand and leading him back to the car. Beth wanted to hurry up and get back to the farm, the waiting was killing her. Plus, she was pretty sure that Daryl wanted the same thing. Before Beth had a chance to open her car, Daryl turned her around and pinned her to the side.

"Daryl..." Beth breathed out as his mouth connected with her neck. She couldn't help but squeak when his teeth raked over the juncture.

"Daryl..we gotta w-wait." Beth said in a strangled tone as she felt Daryl's hands sliding under her shirt.

Beth squirmed as his calloused hands inched up her front, traveling to grip her breasts with both hands, giving them a light squeeze. He released his grip on her breasts and slid his hands around to her back and unclasped her bra, sending shivers through her. Daryl slowly dropped his hands to rest on her hips. He gently squeezed her hips causing her to whimper slightly due to the tender bruises there. He swept his thumbs over the waistband of her jean shorts before taking a step back and retreating to the other side of the car leaving Beth standing there breathless and confused. Beth regained her posture and got into the passenger side of the car.

"You mind if I...-" Daryl asked, holding up a pack of cigarettes.

"Go ahead." Beth said, shrugging her shoulders.

She wanted to ask him what had just happened, but she couldn't find the right words. Daryl finished his cigarette and stubbed it out, before starting the car. About halfway back, an idea crossed Beth's mind and she smiled devilishly. She wasn't sure if he'd stop her, but it was worth a try.

Beth silently undid her seatbelt, immediately catching Daryl's attention. He looked at her questioningly, but she avoided his gaze. She turned in her seat and scooted over to where she was seated in between the passenger and drivers sear. Daryl was flicking his gaze between her and the road trying to figure out what she was doing.

"Beth? What the f-.." Daryl was about to ask, but he snapped mouth shut and swallowed audibly.

Beth rested her hand on his thigh and made small circles with her fingers before sliding her hand to his inner thigh to get a feel for him. Daryl jumped slightly and his breath hitched when she harshly raked her finger nails of his denim clad erection. He had a pretty good idea where she was going with this and he wasn't sure if he make her should stop.

"Beth, I don't th-.." Daryl tried to say, but his voice trailed off.

She moved her hands upward and tugged loose his belt and slid down his zipper. Daryl swallowed the lump in his throat and gripped the steering wheel as she slowly pulled on the elastic of his boxers. Beth's breathing hitched slightly as she pulled his length from his jeans. Her hand barely wrapped around his hardened length as she began to slowly pump up and down, slightly squeezing it. A low growl emerged from deep in Daryl's throat as he stiffened in his seat and tried to keep his focus on the road.

Beth's hand continued to pump up and down torturously slow. Daryl tried to suppress his moans, but they only got louder. She dipped her her head down and took him into her mouth swirling her tongue over the tip, getting rid of the small amount of precum that had pooled there. Daryl's stomach tightening as she slowly began to take the rest of him in her mouth.

"Fuck, Beth." Daryl said through clenched teeth as he tightly gripped the steering wheel.

It was becoming increasingly hard for him to keep his eyes on the road, he would've pulled over and had her right then and there, but he was desperate to get her back to the farm. Beth flattened her tongue against her underside of his length, starting to hum. Faltered moans, grunts and curses were falling from Daryl's lips as his hips began to buck upward into her mouth.

"Beth I'm..huh..you have ta stop." Daryl breathed as he felt himself getting close.

Beth gripped the top of his thigh as she forced him all the way into her mouth and to the back of her throat. Daryl's abs tightened as he finally let himself go with a strangled moan. Beth pulled him halfway out of her mouth as she began to swallow bitter, hot fluid. Daryl leaned back into his seat breathing heavily as Beth wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

Soon enough, they pulled into the driveway. Daryl quickly pulled the keys out of the if ignition getting out of the car, haphazardly putting himself back in his jeans not even bothering zip them up. Beth grabbed his hand and drug him up the steps and fumbled the door open, slamming the screen door behind them. Beth kicked her shoes off at the bottom of the stairs before she turned around and pawed at Daryl's vest, effectively throwing it on the floor. Beth squeaked in surprise as Daryl scooped her up in his arms and half sprinted up to her room.

After setting her down and half slamming her door, Beth immediately tangled herself with his front. Daryl nipped her bottom lip before he plunged his tongue deep into her mouth immediately sliding it along hers. Beth moaned as she attempted to press him against the door, but was turned around to where she was the one who was forced against the door. He pulled his shirt over his head before doing the same to her. Articles of clothing pooled at their feet as they continued to rip piece by piece from each other. He continued to press her against the door, his now exposed length poking her in the belly.

Daryl wound his arm around her lower back and lifted her to where he legs were wound around his hips. He quickly turned and laid her on the bed, her legs dangling off of the side. Daryl took his mouth from hers and began to make his way down her body. He skimmed his teeth across her jawline and began to drag his tongue down her neck and to her breasts. He took a hardened peak into his mouth, carefully scraping it making light ticking motions with his tongue. By now, Beth's fingers were entangled in his shaggy brown hair, whimpering and breathing heavily.

He scooted the rest of the way down her body as he pulled his mouth away from he breast and drug his mouth down to her hip bones. He flattened his tongue against the purplish flesh and pulled mouth away completely, sitting back for a moment. Beth was about to look up to see what he was doing when she felt the scuff of his beard on her inner thigh. He hooked his hands under her knees and flung her legs over his shoulders causing Beth to gasp and to tighten the grip on his hair.

"Ow, hey." He complained looking up to shoot her a glare. Beth's mouth shaped into an 'O' as she loosened the grip on his hair, but not releasing him completely.

He rested his hands on her upper thighs and continued to settle himself between her legs. He groaned as his eyes zoned in on her dripping core. Beth gasped when he moved forward and ran his tongue from end to end of her entrance, taking his time to suck lightly on her clit. Beth hips bucked upward as a string of audible moans fell from her lips. Daryl tightened his grip on her upper thighs in attempt to keep her still as he continued to lap her juices up that we're starting to flow freely. He nuzzled his face further between her legs as his jaw slacked in attempt to get closer. He pushed his nose forward as he began to dip his tongue into her.

"Ngh..oh my god." Beth forced out, writhing against Daryl's grip. She wanted to tell him to stop, it felt so good she could barely handle it. No one had ever done this to her before, not even Zach.

Daryl continued to slide his tongue in and out of her, drenching the scruff on his chin. Beth's moans were getting louder and she was starting to clench before him. He pulled his mouth away from her completely and quickly inserted two fingers and brought his mouth back down to her clit and sucked harshly. He slammed his fingers into her clenching core a couple of times before Beth cried out and his hand and beard were covered in her juices. He brought his mouth back down and slurped everything he could as she rode out her orgasm. Beth tugged on his hair and pulled his mouth up to hers. She eagerly slipped her tongue into his mouth in attempt to taste herself, he pushed his tongue deeper into her mouth winning the struggle for dominance.

"Daryl...please." Beth whimpered bucking her hips upward, trying to gain friction. Daryl smiled devilishly and sat back, straddling her.

"What do you want, Princess? Tell me." Daryl teased as he brushed the hair sweaty hair from her face. Beth only whined and bit her lip.

"Tell me, Princess." Daryl demanded as he ground his hips into hers painfully. A strangled scream ripped from her throat as Daryl did it again even harder than before.

"Fuck me...please Daryl." Beth cried out, squirming beneath him.

Daryl leaned down and kissed her forehead before lifted himself off of her lower stomach and sat up on his knees. He bent down and flipped her over onto her stomach, immediately getting onto her knees and elbows. Daryl gripped a hip with one hand and took his heavy length in the other giving it a couple rough pumps before lining up her entrance. He slowly slid the tip in and Beth jerked backwards making him slide in further.

"You gotta wait, sweetheart." Daryl growled, giving her ass a rough smack and pulling out a little. Beth whimpered in protest, but quickly stilled her hips.

Daryl regained his posture and began to slowly slide into slick channel once more. The further he slid in, the tighter she gripped him. Daryl clenched his jaw as he rotated his hips and attempted to restrain from finishing.

"You're so fuckin' tight." Daryl breathed as he fully seated himself into her.

He adjusted himself and then began to thrust his hips forward. He quickly lost his patience and began to slam forward forcefully. Throaty moans ripped from Beth's throat and a constant string of curses fell from Daryl's lips each time he slammed forward. He gripped Beth's right thigh and lifted it over his hip allowing himself to go deeper than before.

"Daryl!" Beth screamed as she started to clench around him. Daryl grunted and started thrusting faster and harder. A cry escaped Beth's lips as she slipped into warmth of an orgasm, erratically clenching around Daryl's moving erection. Daryl's thrusts began to get messy when he neared his release. He thrust himself forward painfully a few more times before he slipped over the edge.

He spilled himself inside of her with a couple jerks of his hips and collapsed beside her, breathing heavily. He pulled Beth into his arms and kissed the top of her head before the both of them slipped into exhaustion.

**-MUST READ THE AUTHORS NOTE-**

**Woah, okay. Excuse me while I go and take a cold shower. That chapter was...oh my god. It took a couple days to write, so I hoped y'all liked it! I have HUGE a favor to ask from all of you, go and check out 'Over Anticipate', 'Visions' and 'The Infirmary' by daryldixonn! I'm her beta and I helped out with them! They are all BETHYL and they are all rated 'M' for smut and strong language. 'The Infirmary' is a smutty oneshot and in the ZA, 'Visions' is very dark at the beginning and is in the ZA, and 'Over Anticipate' is totally AU. I'm having so much fun being her beta and I'm sure that you'll like them especially 'The Infirmary' and 'Over Anticipate'! They are all pretty great, so do what I say and check them out and don't forget to review and leave her some love! Anyway, a huge thanks to my awesome beta strangelove9 for looking over this chapter for me, you're amazing and I don't know what I'd do without you! Another thanks to Tommy Gemini for being super duper supportive and loving my chapters and being my Bethyl buddy! Another thing, my other Bethyl AU 'The Alley' is on hiatus until I figure what the hell I'm going to do, if you've read it and liked it TELL ME and GIVE ME SOME FEEDBACK. Oh, and if you want to follow me on Twitter just ask, my account is a TWD/Reedus/Flanery fan account. I love every single one of you, so until next time... ~BethylAddixon~**


	23. Chapter 23

"Daryl!" Beth screamed as she started to clench around him. Daryl grunted and started thrusting faster and harder. A cry escaped Beth's lips as she slipped into warmth of an orgasm, erratically clenching around Daryl's moving erection. Daryl's thrusts began to get messy when he neared his release. He thrusted himself forward painfully a few more times before he slipped over the edge.

He spilled himself inside of her with a couple jerks of his hips and collapsed beside her, breathing heavily. He pulled Beth into his side and kissed the top of her head before the both of them slipped into exhaustion.

-6 hours later-

Beth wasn't sure what time it was, but this was the second time she would be waking Daryl up for more. It couldn't have been but a couple of hours since their second go. Beth was pressed into his side with his arm draped over her shoulders. Beth stealthily lifted his heavy arm off of her and slowly sat up. Beth sat there for a couple of moments making sure that he wasn't stirring before she slowly climbed on top of him. Her upper thighs were already slick as she situated herself on his lap.

"Daryl! Wake up." Beth whispered loudly. Daryl's eyebrows furrowed, but he remained asleep. She began to grind their hips together, her juices dripping down his inner thigh.

"Daryl, please wake up!" Beth whined, leaning forward and speaking into his ear. She felt Daryl stiffen beneath her and grab her hips. It took him a couple seconds to wake up before he relaxed and loosened the iron grip on her hip bones.

"More?" He asked incredulously, his voice weighed down with sleep.

He groaned, making himself sit up. Beth sat there on his lap and grinned, nodding her head. With one swift movement, Beth was underneath him squeaking in surprise. Daryl leaned back and stretched a little, making himself wake up more. 'Goddamn girl. This is second time she's woken me up.' Daryl thought as he ran his hand through his hair. He tried to make it seem like a chore, but he was loving it. He looked down and his length and inner right thigh were already smeared with her juices, he took in the sight and groaned. He sat back on his legs and grabbed her thighs, pulling her closer to him. He skimmed his hand over the apex before jerking his arm forward. A throaty moan fell from her lips when he delved two fingers deep into her to test her readiness.

"God you're wet." Daryl moaned as he slid his fingers into her effortlessly. Daryl was wide awake now and so was another part of his body. Daryl jerked his fingers in and out of her until he felt the familiar tightening around his fingers.

"Daryl I'm...ah..about to-" Beth choked out as Daryl quickened his pace with his hand.

Beth was just about fall over the edge when Daryl stopped and pulled his fingers out. Beth huffed in frustration as she sat up on her elbows a shot him a glare. Her glare quickly faded when she met his stormy gaze. Beth's stomach clenched when he looked her in the eye and licked her juices from his fingers slowly and deliberately.

"What do you need, sweetheart?" Daryl teased, tugging at his length to ready himself. Beth whimpered and Daryl clicked his tongue disapprovingly.

"Say it." Daryl growled as his fingers dug into the soft flesh of her thighs.

Beth bit her lip stubbornly and scrunched her nose. She wanted him bad and she knew he wanted her bad. 'He must get off when I say 'fuck me'.' Beth thought as she looked into his hungry eyes. It made her even wetter when he called her 'sweetheart' it was like he flipped a switch when he said it.

"Beth." Daryl edged, about to loose his temper and control. Beth looked up at him with innocent eyes and a goofy grin. Daryl's mouth pressed into a firm line and grimaced.

"This ain't a fuckin' game. What're you smilin' at?" Daryl growled annoyedly, his accent growing thicker.

Beth grabbed his shoulders and pushed him backwards, straddling his waist. Daryl fell flat on his back with an 'oomph'. Daryl was about to say something when Beth plunged her tongue into his mouth. He hesitated only a moment before tangling his hands in her hair and grinding their hips together. Beth giggled in surprise when Daryl flipped the tables again and ended up on top of her.

"It ain't that easy, Princess." Daryl said smirking as he pinned her hands above her head briefly.

He let go of her hands and began to settle himself in between her legs once again. He grabbed his heavy length and started to move his hand up and down, catching Beth's attention. Her breaths came in short bursts and she watched him stroke himself. When he was hard enough to his liking, he elevated her hips and wrapped one leg around his waist. He aligned himself at her entrance and and quickly jammed his hips forward, wheezing out a sharp breath. Beth's eyes watered and her back arced upward at the unexpected force. She wiggled her hips in attempt to soothe the small bite of pain. Daryl straightened his spine and began to slowly slide in and out of her.

"Ngh...Daryl." Beth whimpered starting to lift her hips to meet his slow, deep thrusts. She closed her eyes and bit her lip, trying to control the waves of pleasure that were washing over her.

Daryl grit his teeth and took the cue to start moving faster. Soon enough, he was slamming forcefully into her. Daryl was glad that no one was home and that they didn't have neighbors. Beth was unexpectedly loud. Beth's breathing became shallow as she felt the fiery bubble in her stomach threatening to burst. Beth opened her mouth to warn him, but she couldn't making any audible words, just moans.

He continued to slam his hips forward when he felt Beth tightening around him. He looked at her face and her eyelids were slammed shut as moans continued to rip from her throat. It sounded like she was trying to say his name when he felt her reach her limit. Daryl couldn't handle her walls gripping him like a vice and he toppled over the edge with her, spilling himself haphazardly in her and on her stomach. Daryl fell beside her with a thud and a groan as shudders ripped through both of their bodies.

"Sleep." Beth mumbled, tucking herself into his side. Daryl grinned to himself, pulling the sheet up and wrapping his arm around her. He took a deep breath, savoring the moment and idly twirled a loose curl between his fingers before he drifted into sleep.

-about 8 A.M.-

Maggie pulled into the driveway and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Beth's car. She and Glenn had gotten into argument and she really needed someone to vent to. He initial plan was to stay at Glenn's apartment in the city for three or four days, but somehow that had gotten into an argument and it turned a corner for the worst. They had decided to take a 'break', what was a break? Were they done for good?

Maggie huffed and pulled the key out of the ignition and reached over and got her bag from the passenger seat. She shut her car door quietly and sauntered up the steps and onto the porch. She stopped at the door and knit her eyebrows together, the screen door was only pulled to and the heavy wooden door was wide open. Maggie tentatively opened the screen door and stepped inside. She sat her bag off to the side and started for the stairs. She stopped dead in her tracks again and bent down to pick up a leather vest. Daryl's leather vest.

Maggie clutched the soft leather in her hand and crept up the stairs careful not to make a noise. She got to the top of the stairs and turned the vest over in her hands when sudden realization hit her. 'Nuh-uh! Beth and Daryl...it can't be. Can it? It can! Beth. Daryl. Barn. Oh shit. Ha! Bethy got laid!' Maggie thought, her thoughts mashing together as she silently giggled. Oh, she was going to give her hell for this. She silently padded over to Beth's closed door and made up her mind what she was going to do. She'd have to knock really loud and then burst into her bedroom expecting Daryl to be in there. Right? Always expect the outcome that gives you the most anxiety to ready yourself? Maggie shook her head and decided to just burst into the room and act surprised. 'Keep it cool, Maggs. Act surprised. Focus.' Maggie silently coached herself as she wrapped her hand around her door knob. She swung the door open quickly and stepped inside.

"Beth! I got home early..WOAH. Oh my god...um..." Maggie stuttered, whirling around once she saw Beth wound in Daryl's arms completely naked. No amount of mental preparedness could help her now.

Daryl sat bolt upright just in time to see Maggie whirl around, with her face reddening. Beth sat bolt upright and Daryl quickly grabbed the sheet and held it up for her to cover her exposed chest. Beth saw Maggie's figure and relief surged through her, she was thanking god is wasn't Momma, or worse Daddy.

"Maggie! I...uh...shit." Beth fumbled over her words. Her face was tomato red and Daryl just looked terrified. He was excepting for Maggie to tear him apart or something, but she just stood there with her back turned clutching something. His vest.

"Sorry, guys. I got back a little early. Mornin' Daryl." Maggie said awkwardly, refusing to turn around.

"I...uh..-" Daryl started, but Maggie cut him off and laughed. Maggie slapped her hand over her mouth in attempt to stifle the nervous laugh from escaping.

"Daryl, it's fine. Just take your vest. Don't leave at the bottom of the stairs next time." Maggie said giggling uncontrollably as she threw the leather vest over her shoulder. Daryl caught it and turned to Beth with a bewildered expression. Daryl cleared his throat and Maggie put her hand up.

"We can all talk about this some other time. Just get dressed and come downstairs for breakfast. I hope y'all like leftover pizza." Maggie said quickly before leaving the room. Beth and Daryl sat the for a few moments before Beth spoke up.

"Do you want a shower?" Beth asked.

Daryl just looked at her with shocked eyes his mouth agape. Beth giggled and grabbed his hand and pulled him out of bed and towards the bathroom. She shut the bathroom door and padded over to the shower and turned the hot water on, her fingers threaded with his. Once the water warmed up they stepped into the shower, Daryl immediately picked her up to where her legs wrapped around his waist and pinned her against the glass.

**Okay...WOW. It's like I couldn't stop myself. I had to write more smut, like my life depended on it. Two smut chapters in a row? You're welcome! Make sure and check out daryldixonn's fics like I told you! Haha, it's like Beth and Daryl can't get enough of each other. What do y'all think of Maggie's reaction? I can't breathe! Damn. Anyway, drop me a review! ~BethylAddixon~**


End file.
